A Race Against Time - DISCONTINUED
by DracoShagMe
Summary: The El children are sent to the past to save the universe. Earth has been invaded by Darkseid and a new motherbox has been forged. Their task: prevent Scott Free to create the sole destruction of the universe and save their parents from the Apokoliptian brainwash. SMWW
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: This is my FIRST ever Superman x Wonder Woman fanfiction. Ahhh, I'm so excited! And a bit agitated about the responses. Now, I know I'm no dc comic expert, but I do know that I'm a fan. *waves nervously*. Currently reading the New 52 and Kingdom Come and so far they're so great!**  
 **Criticism is welcome and update is not frequent.**

 **This is not Beta'd.**

 **Last note: I will take this story down anytime soon for no particular reason because I am positive my plunnies will run out. Anyway, have fun!**

* * *

 _ **New York**_  
 _ **Themysciran**_ ** _Embassy_**

It had been hours since Princess Diana of Themyscira relaxed in her quarters. The meeting between her and the Lebanese ambassador had not been quite easy to convince and if it weren't for her diplomatic charisma and her expertise on linguistic, the affair would've ended a disaster. She had long dismissed Julia off her duties and requested a portal for her visit to Themyscira. Her sister, Princess Donna had been spending her college vacation on the island and while she wasn't tired of the Patriarch's world, the best to loosen up was the place they grew up in. Diana smiled fondly, thinking of her mother and sister.

"Anything else, princess?" Asked Ferdinand.

"No, thank you, Ferdinand." Diana picked up the wrapped box. "I think this melomakarono would suffice enough. You know Donna has a special liking for them."

"Yes, I remember, princess. She always sneak up in my kitchen to grab a few." Said the minotaur, chuckling. "Have a Merry Christmas, your highness."

"Merry Christmas to you too. Feel free to follow me afterwards. The portal's open for you, my friend." With a last goodbye, Diana walked off. She bent down slightly to massage her aching ankles. Reaching up inside her wooden bureau, she fished her wooden Amazonian sandals and put the pair on.

She was on her way to the doorknob when something caught her eye. The headline of the Daily Planet. The news paper was on top of the papers she had read earlier morning.

She held it up and raised a delicately arched brow.

 _Billionaire Bruce Wayne_ _T_ _akes A Stand Against Socially Oppressed Metahumans_  
 _By Lois Lane_  
Attached with the newspaper was a picture of the handsome Mr. Wayne.

She suspected there was not much to write news about since her acclaimed boyfriend, Superman had been busy in his intergalactic trip with the GL corps. Still, it was no surprise that Bruce made it on the headline. He was one of the owners of the Daily Planet and he had made a long thirty-minute speech about the rights of Metahumans. The event was held in her Embassy and she was grateful that most attendees supported his concern.

Shaking her head, she opened the portal and stepped in.

* * *

 _ **Smallville**_ ** _, Kansas_**  
 ** _Kent Farm_**

"It's a shame Clark isn't here, Pa. He'd love my muffins." Sighed Martha Kent sadly. It had been almost a year since her son had gone to the cosmos and she was very excited for his arrival. It was quite distressing that he couldn't make it on Christmas.

"He's in somewhere else. Butt kicking bad aliens and all that." Jonathan Kent gave his wife an encouraging smile. He rubbed her arms comfortingly. "Cheer up, Ma. Lois is visiting tomorrow. You two will talk about Clark alllll day and it'll be fun."

Ma punched his arm and scowled at him. "You're insufferable, Pa. I'm still warming up to her."

"Yea, yea. I get it. She's too confining for your taste." Pa lifted his mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows. He received another slap in the arm for his remark. "Really, woman!"

"Whoever Clark dates becomes my daughter, Pa." She took a bite of her muffin. "I just think she's a bit ..."

"Arrogant?"

"I was gonna say reserved, Jonathan Kent. Reserved." She looked past the window. The snow was heavy outside and she shivered slightly.

"She's a famous nosy reporter. She is not _reserved._ I guessed she's just shy around us." She stood up, warming and rubbing her hands together for heat. "It's late, Jon. I've a lot to prepare tomorrow."

Her husband stood up as well and cleared up their table. "You go first. I'll take care of this mess." He kissed her on the forehead. He eyed her form as she climbed upstairs. The never-ending furrow of her brows had made him more worried. He knew their son could take care of himself. Even when he was a child, he was aware that Clark was able to find his own battles and did not need their help. But again, his alter ego was a magnet for trouble. Most of his alien opponents could rival him in terms of both strength, speed, and intellect. As he thought about it now, he could relate to his wife's uneasiness.

A heavy tremor jolted him from his thoughts and Jonathan held on to the table's edges. Some glasses of their windows shattered and he blocked his face from the impact of the shards. There was a bright light beaming for a whole second. Then it ignited.

"J-Jonathan!" Martha screamed.

He did not hesitate. He ran outside, carrying his rifle.

* * *

 ** _Mediterranean Sea_**  
 _ **Paradise Island, Themyscira**_

"Diana!" Hippolyta, Queen of the Amazons, rushed in to embraced her daughter. She engulfed her in a tight warm hug and laughed when she felt another pair of arms wrapped around them.

"You're cold." Noted Donna, wrinkling her nose a bit.

"Nice to see you too, sister." She smiled sarcastically. "I missed you two. The Embassy had been quite busy for the past few days that I had barely time to contact you both. Adding the fact that my League application is still being perused, I'm still under initiation."

Hippolyta squeezed Diana's shoulder. "You look thin, my little moon. Have you been eating right?"

Diana grinned. "You should see Ferdinand, mother. He smothered me to eat every time we saw each other. But I eat just fine. How have you two been?"

"We've been good. Mother here, you see, has adapted a liking to watching movies. You should see some of them, they're really good."

Diana quirked a brow and turned to her mother who dismissed what Donna said with a wave of her hand. "It's a great way to past time, daughter. Surely you understand me considering your obsession with that laptop and iPod of yours."

Donna looked exasperated. "Gods, I'm not obsessed with my laptop, I use it for my studies. I hate to say this but I find it more convenient than having to walk yourself to a library and suffocate yourself through layers and layers of dusts from bookshelves."

Hippolyta frowned at her younger daughter's blasphemy and shook her head. "There'll be a feast this midnight, darling. Will you be resting or joining us?"

"I'll join our sisters, mother. I'll just freshen up a bit." Hippolyta nodded and hugged her once more before departing. Donna was left with her sister.

"Well? Aren't you going to leave me to my own devices?"

"Oh, sister, really! It's been weeks since we last saw each other. I could not help but to desire a sisterly talk with you. Surely you agree as well? Well, if you don't, I'll just keep talking anyway. So," Donna circled her arms to Diana's who was looking bemused. "What's the League like?"

She couldn't hold it any longer. She laughed. "The League is wonderful Donna. I've made a lot of acquaintances there."

Donna grumbled. "It's a shame Superman isn't there." She sighed dreamily. "He's gorgeous and charming. But he's old and dating that foolish reporter. Have you heard the rumor that she jumps on roof buildings roof to garner his attention and save her?"

"You shouldn't judge the poor woman by mere rumors, Donna. You, of all Amazons, should know that. Enough about me," Diana pushed her chamber door open. "What about you? The Titans?"

"Oh, yes. It has been truly delightful with them. But don't change the subject. Do you agree Superman is gorgeous?" Donna put her forefinger on her chin and assumed a thinking position. Diana shook her head in what seemed amusement and scrambled through her bag. "You know Diana, I think I ship you two." Her sister decided.

"Ship?" Diana looked up at her, confused.

"It's when you want two people to get together." Donna smirked.

"Donna! I never even met the man." She rolled her eyes and handed her a box of her favorite dessert.

"Oh you don't know the words circulating around the internet— ooh, thank you so much! I've been craving this for days. Anyway, it's just what _I_ think." Donna pouted and stood up. "Thanks for the talk, big sister. I better get ready myself."

Diana smiled and hugged her sister. "You better."

* * *

 _ **Smallville, Kansas**_  
 ** _Kent Farm_**

"Blessed me..." Jonathan muttered in disbelief as he rounded the rubble. Dust floated and he coughed, waving his hands frantically to sift through the air. The air was hot and heavy and he stepped back. He had his rifle pointed in front of him. While he knew whatever landed in his beloved farm could easily strike him, the cold metal feel of his old boy comforted him.

"Jonathan, are you alright there?!" Shouted Martha. She was at the back of the house, hugging herself in trepidation.

"Yes, Ma. It's just ... I think we're in plenty of trouble ... again." Shouted Jonathan back gently. He shivered and a smoke of cold air escaped from his mouth. He squinted and flashed his flashlight towards the crater.

"What do you mean?!" Her voice was nearing in and she gasped once she saw unconscious figures in the crater.

"Oh by the gods..."

Jonathan shook his head grimly and looked at the skies. "By the gods indeed."

* * *

 ** _Mediterranean Sea_**  
 _ **Paradise Island, Themyscira**_

Loud roars reverberated around the great hall of Themyscira. Artemis stood on top of the long table and cheered. Some of the visitors, who decided to spend Christmas in the Island, looked amused at the display. A year and a half ago, the Queen finally opened the Island to the people from the Patriarch's world. With her daughters' persuasion, Themyscira's culture and living had been taught and shared to the visitors. It was one of the major steps to strengthen ties outside. It was tough for her Amazon sisters, especially for the Bana tribe who mostly protested. Fortunately, as months passed by, they relented though a few were still wary.

Diana downed her wine and quietly sat on one of the benches, observing the crowd as they enjoyed each other's company. Her sister was conversing with a lanky man who oftenly stuttered through his words and stared at her. Diana rubbed her arms together and suddenly missed the feel of snow. Themyscira never had snow. It was a pity.

"Diana, you must meet George here. He's one of my schoolmates." Said Donna, rushing to her. The lanky man followed behind her.

Diana smiled dryly. "You've blown your cover." She said.

Donna grinned. "Not really. He's am imposing figure himself, you see."

Diana's brow quirked and glanced at Diana's schoolmate. She recognized him as a Scottish son of a billionaire and Duchess. "Mr. Kyle." She curtsied slightly.

The man rubbed the back of his neck shyly, a trait she was surprised of seeing considering his status. "It is I that should be curstying, princess."

Donna grinned at her. Diana jokingly asked, "How's your stay here? I do hope my sister here is not annoying you."

"She's been a fair host, your highness. I think I could not ask for more." He truthfully answered her. Diana shot Donna a look to which her sister replied with a roll of her eyes. She quickly excused herself and the man and went on to introduce him to another set of Amazons.

"Good evening, Philippus." She greeted, handing her wine.

"Your highness." The General returned smilingly. "Have you taken your rest yet?"

Diana sighed. "If only but it'd be improper and insolent of me to bail on this Christmas Feast. How have you been?"

"I've been good, Diana. I heard you joined the Justice League."

Diana looked at the crowd contemplatively. "The Martian and Batman quickly offered me a position after my Wonder Woman debut. So it's only natural for me to accept. Excuse me." She nodded at the General and walked towards the door to breathe some fresh air.

"Mother," said Diana, startled. "I didn't expect you here."  
She eyed her mother as she walked towards her. Hippolyta patted the space beside her.

"The stars are bright tonight." Diana smiled. "I miss skies like this. In New York, stars are barely perceivable. Faint and dull. Although there are days when Venus and Mercury decide to appear."

Her mother smiled in agreement.  
"The city is a big and scary place, Diana. How are you coping with it?"

"To be honest, mother, I find it rather overwhelming. Every people are restless and the city never sleeps! Most of the people I've seen and learned to know strive to meet ends meet. They do it hoping for the luxuries behind and not because they love to do it." There was sadness behind Diana's eyes. "Because they know those luxuries _would be_ their happiness. There are a lot of great people out there, mother. You should meet them."

"I suppose, most of them are men?" Hippolyta concluded dryly.

Diana felt a smile curve her lips. "Not really. The Patriarch's world changed, mother. It has become better in many ways. It's not what it used to be."

"Diana," Hippolyta took Diana's hands and looked at her gently. "The outside world may be changed but it also has gotten worse. Consider the weaponry they made, daughter. Their bombs alone could erase Themyscira out of existence."

Diana sighed heavily. Her mother was stubborn as ever and it was frustrating to reason with her.

"Isn't that the reason why I'm making ties around the world, mother? To make an alliance? Peace? So that no harm could ever reach our Island?"

Hippolyta pulled her into an embrace and kissed her raven hair. "It's been a long time since I've talked to you, Diana. I almost forgot your stubbornness." The Amazonian princess smiled and inhaled the familiar scent of her mother.

"Oh, mother. I've missed you so much." Diana hugged her tighter, her voice muffled in her mother's hair, not caring for moment that she was a 22-year-old woman. "I missed Donna and our sisters. It's been a lonely year."

"But you had fun, didn't you?" Hippolyta said, smiling down at her.

"Everything was beyond magical, mother." Replied Diana, smiling back. "I invited J'onn if you don't mind tomorrow and err.. Bruce Wayne and ..." she trailed off, looking away.

"The rest of the Justice League." Said Hippolyta dryly.

"Oh no." Diana amended. "Just four of them, actually. Some of them declined because they were planning to spend their Christmas with their own families. J'onn, Bruce, Shayera, and John Stewart were eager to come. If it's," Diana winced slightly. Despite being the champions of the Olympian Gods, she was still afraid of her mother's wrath. "... okay with you, mother?" She asked hopefully.

Hippolyta chuckled and nodded. "They are your friends, Diana. I would welcome them in Themyscira with open arms."

Diana felt relieved. "Thank you, mo—"  
She looked up and saw a faint light heading towards the Island. She gasped and stood up. "An unidentified object is approaching the land, mother!" Diana hovered and tried to look at the figure better. She flew towards it and her eyes widened in shock once she realized what it was.

"Oh great Hera," she poised herself away from the figure and steeled her muscles. Her eyes smouldered as she opened her arms to shield it from the impact of falling. There it was coming towards her. "Urgh!"  
Diana was immediately smashed down the trees, destroying a lot of flora in the process. Bracing her arms around the unconscious figure, she took all the pain and sputtered when dirt entered her mouth.

She closed her eyes once they landed and her head fell on the ground in a thud. Her breathing was heavy and her heart was beating so hard and loudly, she swore the figure would wake up.  
It was minutes before she completely recovered and looked down.

There it was. A child. A boy about the age of 7 or 8. There were ashes on his cheeks. Diana brushed it tenderly and patted his dark hair, which was singed badly. She noted there was a scar across his left eye. It was old, she confirmed, not new since it was faint. Faint yet prominent.

He was breathing, thank gods.

"Princess!" She heard the voice of Philippus calling out.

"In here, General!" Diana shouted enough for her to hear.

"W-what..." Philippus stuttered, eyeing the destroyed place.  
Diana stood up with the unconscious boy in her arms. The dark-skinned General was even more shock.

"I need to bring him to Epione, Philippus. He needs medical attention. Inform mother my whereabouts." Without another word, Diana flew to the chief healer's infirmary.

* * *

 ** _Smallville, Kansas_**  
 ** _Kent Farm_**

"Jonathan, what do we do?" Martha panicked. Her husband held her by the shoulder to calm her down and told her to breathe in. "Pa, that's what I'm trying to do! I am horrified! What if Clark doesn't come home and the government comes for us? What if—"

"Martha!" Jonathan snapped up at her. "Martha, really. You're overreacting, dear. We'll just have to carry these..." he looked at unconscious figures warily, "people _inside_ our house and clear up this mess." They stared at the shambles and the crater in concern. "I suppose it'll take time..." he grumbled.

Martha closed her eyes for a moment and opened it, now regarding the two figures. "Do you think they're like Clark, Jon?"

Jonathan sighed. "I don't know, Ma. Let's just be thankful that we don't have to hide an alien spaceship under the barn again. Come and help me lift them up."

Together they descended the crater. Jonathan flashed his flashlight towards the fallen shapes. "They're so young, Pa." Martha gasped. "The boy no older than Clark and the girl ... she's much younger."

Jonathan felt something terrible inside his chest. "We start with the girl, Ma. I suppose she's lighter than him." Martha nodded in agreement.

 **An Hour Later**

The couple observed the man and the woman's breathing. Once in a while, the man's fingers would twitch and he would murmur something incoherent. While there was a worried crease on the girl's forehead, as if she was plagued with mild nightmares. Martha gripped her husband's arm and they held their eyes for a second.

"He looks like Clark, Jonathan." Said Martha softly, caressing the asleep young man with her gentle eyes. "The girl too. The shape of the eyes and the cheeks. Can you not see, Pa?"

Jonathan took a sharp inhale of breath. "I see them clear as day, Ma. I'd like to know who they are but for now, we'll let them rest."

"They're not hurt. Not a single bruise, Jon." Martha closed her eyes. These people ... whoever they are, she knew they were like Clark. Her alien son. Were they Kryptonians like him? Were they related to him? Or were they simply Metahumans? She went forward them and touched their foreheads. Looking up, she asked, "What do we tell Lois tomorrow?"

Jonathan rubbed the back of his neck, not answering right away. "Don't tell her what happened, I guess? Look, she may be our son's girlfriend but she's also a stranger too. And a determined reporter to boot. We are not going to jeopardize our privacy and we'll just tell her that—"

"That what? You were trying to create a pool in the yard, Jon?" Asked Martha wryly.

Jon chuckled. "Yea, something like that."

Martha rolled her eyes. "Fine."

* * *

 ** _Mediterranean Sea_**  
 _ **Paradise Island,**_ ** _Themyscira_**

"Where did he come from?" Asked Donna. She stood beside Diana who was gazing at the small sleeping boy. It was dawn and they were yet to sleep. Diana couldn't sleep in her chambers and found herself flying to Epione's healing facility.

"I don't know. But what I do know is that he came from the skies." Diana blinked and her focus on the boy wavered. "Poor child. I am still confused as to why he was undamaged. Not that I'm not grateful that he was not hurt but," she turned to Donna. "Sister, Epione said he has dense skin. Like mine and yours. Perhaps even denser."

Donna's eyes narrowed at her. "What are you implying, Diana?"

"Is this a sign from the Olympian gods, Donna? Is he a spawn of one of them? Another child, like me, they sent to Themyscira for our sisters to nurture? A son—"

"Diana, honestly!" Donna shrieked. "Don't think like that! Where is your Athena's wisdom?"

Diana smiled sheepishly. "Forgive me, I was thinking out loud."

Donna giggled. "Yes, you were and I share your concerns."

Their gaze returned to the boy. "Oh, Diana, he's so adorable! He'd be a heartbreaker in his teens!" Donna cooed. She was closed to pinching the boy's rosy cheeks but Diana gave her an arching look. She pursed her lips. "Well, he is." She crossed her arms. "His father must be so handsome!"

Diana laughed in exasperation. "Tone down your voice. He might wake up with that fussing of yours."

Donna jokingly scowled at her. "Alright, fine. I should sleep. You should sleep as well."

Diana bit her lip. "I think I should stay a bit. Just to check up on him."

Donna yawned and nodded. Diana watched as she exited the room, waving her hand and muttering good night. She massaged her temples and cleared the blurriness of her eyes. Her eyelids were drooping so she rested her chin on her palms as she took a seat in front of the boy.

"Mom?"


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: Wow! Thank you so much for the reviews! Loved all of them.

Anyways, have you guys read Supergirl Vol. 6 issue #29? No? Yes? Yay! I based it on Kal's intergalactic mission here.

* * *

 _ **New Genesis**_  
 ** _Unknown Galaxy_**

"The child, Scott! The child! How could you involve him in this discord!" Barda cried out at her husband. "He is nothing but a child!"

Scott Free continued to type in his supercomputer, checking the codes of his new invention and ignoring his irate wife. He had sent a whole armada to Apokolips and sent a ship to evacuate the people of earth. The JL was in his back but it wasn't enough. "And he is also the son of a Kryptonian and Amazon princess, my love. I sent him as well because if we are aiding them to save the world, we must have the siblings together. They are stronger in each other's presence." The ruler of New Genesis explained. Scott stood up and tapped the purple button. He patiently watched as it decoded the coordinates of the Apokoliptian mother ship.

"They're already on their way. Current location: Sector 2800, Near Andromeda Galaxy. Estimated distance to Earth; 3.8 million light years away." Scott gritted his teeth.

Barda rushed to him. "How? How did you—"

Scott cut her off. "A tracking device I patched on Princess Diana when she was busy with Kairos. It was perfect enough to pierce her skin and for her to not feel it."

Barda replayed the battle in her mind when Diana was attacking her eldest son with no remorse. Her blue sapphire eyes were blank and did not recognize familiarity. Kairos was heartbroken to see his mother like that but with the chaos going on, he knew he had no choice but to take down her down.

"What shall be our next step?"

Scott looked at the big screen, his eyes glaring at the moving red spot. "We protect the mother box at all cost. Otherwise, the universe will be one Apokoliptian wasteland."

"And?" Asked Barda expectantly. Scott Free pulled his wife in a hug and kissed her forehead.

"We hope those kids will be victorious."

* * *

 _ **Smallville**_ ** _, Kansas_**  
 _ **Kent Farm**_

Jonathan Kent wiped the beads of cold sweat on his brows and foreheads. He picked up the fresh glass of cranberry behind him. "Will this do, Ma?" His wife popped her head on the door way and squinted her eyes at her husband's handiwork.

"Yes, how inconspicuous. Lois won't suspect anything." Martha teased. Jonathan rolled his eyes in exasperation and put both of his hands on his hips.

"It'll have to do for now. Unless you want to die of hypothermia, be my guess Ma." Jonathan laughed as he avoided a pair of oven mitts thrown in his direction.

"Enough of your jokes, Jonathan and help me prepare this pie!"

"Alright, dear. Coming." Jonathan said, shaking his head and putting his tools away. He heard footsteps in the stairs and looked up to see cornflower blue eyes staring at him in curiosity.

"M-Martha!" Jonathan called out. The girl's eyes widened and prepared herself for ... for a fight?

"—what is it now, Jonathan Kent?" The irritated voice of Martha replied.

He had the gall to reply, "oh it's Jonathan Kent now, is it? I-I mean, come here! You need to see this!"

"This better be — oh, hello." Began Martha awkwardly. "Good morning, Miss. Did you get a good night sleep?"

The girl opened her mouth but shut it quickly. She blinked and cleared her throat. For a second, the couple swore there was longing in her eyes but it was gone before they could confirm it.

"Lara, where are we?" Came a voice upstairs. "Any threats?"

"Stop being an idiot, Kairos." The girl, Lara, snapped, looking up and glaring at, they suspect, the young man. "You might as well say Apokolips is heaven. Come down here."

"Right." Replied the voice and The Kents were met with the sight of a young man who strongly resembled their absent son and was, at the moment, wearing their son's old football shirt and red shorts. "Oh, hello."

Martha Kent looked at the young man in wide eyes. "Pa," she tugged at her husband's shirt. Jonathan was looking quite stunned as well.

Their was silence before the girl spoke, "Thank you for providing my brother and I clothes and beds..."

Martha smiled weakly. "It was nothing, dear. How are you?"

The siblings looked at each other. The young man inhaled deeply. "We slept well, Mrs. Kent. Thank you for asking. But I must discuss something very important to you first. I am aware _how_ you find my sister and I and we are grateful that you did not disclose this to the locals but may you seat down and hear what we have to say?"

There was a pregnant pause between both parties. Jonathan squeezed his wife's hand. They were pretty open-minded when it came to unusual situations like this, taking into account that they have an alien son. "Okay."

Looking relieved, the siblings told them what happened. From the day of their birth to their arrival on New Genesis. Kairos was stoic throughout the story while Lara was barely keeping her emotions together. At the old couple's new found discovery, Martha sat beside the young woman and comforted her. Jonathan was beside her, lending an eager ear to listen to the young man who sent him a grateful smile.

"Were we the only ones you found in your yard, Mrs. Kent?" Kairos asked calmly.

Martha looked confused. "Are there more of you?"

Lara stood up, looking alarmed. "What do you mean? Are you talking about Jon? I thought he was left behind with Big Barda, Kai!"

"What? No! He followed suit after the second we departed! I knew he—"

"He's just a boy, Kai!" Lara shouted at him. "He knows nothing of what's going on and what will go on! How could you let him?"

"He knows nothing, Lara?" Kairos stood up, enraged. "He witnessed the capture of our parents! Heard thousands of tortured souls around the world! He is not innocent in all of these chaos! I let him come because there is hope _here_ whereas, in our time, he'd be instantly killed. You know what Darkseid is capable of doing. Do you think he'd spare Jon? No, he would enjoy the thought of Jon meeting death by the hands of —"

"Our parents." Lara muttered, clamping her mouth with a trembling hand. "Where is he?"

Martha's heart broke, not for, but with them. This Jonathan. This was their brother. Named after her husband. Kairos and Lara ... they were their grandchildren. Jonathan kissed her temple softly.

"You two were the only ones we found."

Kairos swore under his breath. Martha felt the maternal instinct to scold the boy but held it. Lara closed her eyes. "He must have landed somewhere. It better not be the in a government base because I will ..." her eyes went red. Kairos put a hand on her shoulder.

"He's not in danger, Lara. That, I assure you."

"Were they never saved? Your parents? ... and your mother? Why would this Darkseid take an interest in her? Lois is a mere human." Jonathan asked, speaking for the first time.

Kairos and Lara looked taken aback, then angry, and then they were suddenly looking amused. The young man almost snorted in laughter at their ridiculous assumption but Lara elbowed him. He groaned at the contact of her sharp elbow in his ribs.

"She's not—"

A knock startled them. "Who is that?"

"Lois Lane." Jonathan scratched his scalp.

Kairos nodded. "I see. Shall we proceed upstairs?"

"That'd be nice." Martha agreed, smiling. Another series of knocks followed. "Coming, Ms. Lane!"

* * *

 _ **Planet**_ _ **Grax**_  
 ** _Sector 2814_**

A blur of blue and red collided with the ground. Kal-El deftly recovered and sent his heat vision to the Diasporan King. _Its_ scream was muffled by the on-going battle between its army and the Green Lanterns.

Superman carefully trudged towards the parasite. His heat vision increasing as he neared.

"Zor-El should never have created you." The Kryptonian muttered darkly as he held the Diasporan King tightly in his neck. "You symbiotic coward—"

The alien parasite choked and threw a punch to Superman's gut. He clenched his jaw and burned the king's eyes with his heat vision. "Your _test_ of saving the _worthy_ is sickening." Superman threw him upwards and caught him just in time to thwack his chin. "Yield and your life will be spared."

The Diasporan chuckled. "Your mercy is worth nothing, Kryptonian."

Superman smirked. "I'm not making this 'let us bond and conquer the universe' goal of yours easy, aren't I?"

The parasite roared in anger and jumped away from his grasp. Superman's eyes narrowed.

The large figure spoke in a desperate yet persuasive voice, "Can you not understand, Kal-El of Krypton? You represent everything I strive for. You ARE the PARTNER I need and the standard-bearer for whom I have always searched. Look at you," its voice was now calm and serene. "The universe tried its best to destroy you and it only made you stronger. That is the kind of strength I want to share with the rest of the universe. Can you NOT see that both of our lives have led to this union?"

Superman's face contorted into revulsion. "Woah, slow down there. You make it sound like we're soulmates."

"Not soulmates. Family. You will understand when we are one and you will submit. In another few minutes, you will be too weak to resist. NOW, GENERAL!" Bullets the size of his fist launched in Superman's direction.

A triumphant grin crept to the Kryptonian's lips. "You missed."

The parasite laughed wickedly. "Trust me, Kal-El. I did _not._ "

A high-pitch ring resonated around him and his eyes zoomed in on the bullets which was releasing a heavy green mist. Superman's eyes bulged in horror.

"You are of Krypton. Therefore, you must posses half of my weaknesses as you share my half of my powers." Superman charged to the Diasporan. His lungs constricted and his throat tightened. He gasped and pulled its collar.

"My host serves as a shield. I am invulnerable to Kryptonite, Kal-El. Submit to me and together, we will test worlds and unite the most powerful beings in the universe." Said the alien parasite. "You will want nothing else."

Superman growled and flew them away. "I want nothing from your delusions."

The King kicked his stomach. The Kryptonian ricocheted off to a building. He grunted and touched his calves. It was bleeding. He scanned it and clenched his jaw when he spotted tiny Kryptonite crystals embedded on his flesh. He looked up. His enemy looked down at him. "Then so be it. You have doomed the universe."

Superman closed his eyes. He quelled his racing heartbeat. "Worldkiller, I will surrender." The parasite looked a bit surprised to hear its name but, nonetheless, it smiled in satisfaction. "On one condition," It raised a brow.

"Name it, Kal-El."

"Let the emperor go. This is between us."

The parasite appeared to be against at his request. "Now." Superman's nostrils flared.

"Very well." The parasite unfettered its host. The real unconscious emperor grunted. He fell down on his knees in a dull thud. "... and now, we bond. No resistance. No excuses."

Superman shut his eyes as the parasite slowly engulfed his body. He felt his muscles accommodate the true form of Worldkiller, a blob of gelatinous matter. He stood up, swaying slightly.

"We are one." Said Worldkiller.

Superman beheld the yellow sun of Grax. It was small. Smaller than Earth's sun but it'll do. He flew to the atmosphere.

"What are you doing?"

Superman winced. His calf throbbed with excruciating pain but he endured it.

"There is nowhere to run anymore! You are mine!" Hissed Worldkiller. Superman observed he was in agony. It must mean the parasite felt even half of his pain and it couldn't bond with him.

"I am not trying to run." Superman said calmly a crooked smile on his lips.

 ** _Meanwhile ..._**

"I can't contact, Superman!" Hal Jordan informed John Stewart. They were currently busy with dozens of alien reptilians.

"Wasn't he with their emperor?" John shouted back. "He must have broken his comlink."

A caped figure floated behind them. The two Green Lanterns turned around to see Superman floating, his left hand full of a Diasporan emperor.  
"It's time to go home, boys."

The worn down Leaguers sagged in relief. "Jesus, Supes."

* * *

 ** _Mediterranean Sea_**  
 ** _Paradise Island, Themyscira_**

"Now that he mentioned it, he looks a bit like you, you know." Donna said, grinning at Diana.

Diana nudged her and watched the boy eat ravenously. She smiled appreciatively at his appetite. "What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Jon." 'Jon' replied shyly.

"Jon? Is that your real name?" Donna inquired.

"Jonathan Prince Kent." He said. "But everyone calls me Jon." He pushed his plate away. "I'm done. Thank you very much for the food." The two sisters smiled at his manners. Diana had always had a soft spot for little boys like him.

"Jon, can I ask you some things?" Diana asked softly.

The boy nodded. "Yes, mom."

Diana breathed aloud. "I am not your mom, sweetheart. I don't have a child." _And I can't._ "Why do you call me that?"

Jon bit his lip. He was an intelligent child. He knew what was going on and why he was separated from _them._ He knew where he was and who these females were. He and his older siblings had a mission but could they blame him for wanting the presence of his mother? He was only four when they were taken from them but, with his eidetic memory, he remembered the very image of his parents.

"Because you are, mom." He replied calmly.

Diana shook her head. She was willing to let go of the topic ... for now. As much as she itched to look for her lasso, this was a child and she wanted him to trust her.

"Where did you come from?"

His heart paused.  
"I-It's a long story."

Diana smiled in understanding, seeing his discomfort. "I see. Maybe some time?"

Jon nodded.

Donna cut in, "Where did you get that scar, baby cakes?"

Jon's hand involuntarily touched the scar across his left eye. He suddenly looked frightened. Donna amended, "I mean, it'd be fine — so don't—"

"No, aunt Donna. I'm willing to tell this one." Interjected Jon. He drew a breath and began, "I was four when the Furies came to Earth. They were sent by Darkseid to take my parents. They broke in our house and the lady, she was one of his best warriors ," his sapphire blue eyes darkened and his little voice suddenly became menacing. "I believe her name was Lashina, attacked mommy. I intervened." Jon's voice became small and he looked at his lap. "I didn't want mommy to go. They hurt her so I defended her from the bad guys. They even took daddy from me. The evil lady ... before she left ... she laughed and gave me this scar. She told me that this was her souvenir for me." A tear escaped from his eye. Jon immediately wiped it away and he sniffed. Diana got up from her seat and dashed to the little boy. She knelt in front of him and held his cherubic face in her hands.

She brushed his dark locks away from his face.

"Hey, there. I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note: Your reviews are my inspiration. Don't be shy guys. Keep it coming. A simple 'this is bullshit' would suffice.

Jk.

Additional notes: No SuperWonder action yet. Don't worry though. They'll meet the next chapter or after thereof.

Happy reading!

* * *

 _ **Earth's Orbit**_  
 ** _Justice League Headquarters; Watchtower_**

Superman, also known as Clark Kent, headed to his private quarters as soon as the ship landed on the Watchtower's hangar. Hal and John stayed on the Green Lanterns' home planet Oa to help relocate the other thousands Diasporans into an uninhabited planet. Their Emperor, Zreagnus, had been recently revived and was now currently being supervised by the GL Council Elders. Superman talked to him shortly after he was awakened and learnt that Zreagnus was grateful for what he had done and wished to soon return the favor. He found out that the reptilian emperor had been trapped in his own body for almost two decades and miserably discovered that the Kryptonian parasite had killed his family with his own hands.

On the bright side, Superman thought grimly, he still had his people.

He rubbed the soap along his body, sliding it on his exhausted muscles in a circling motion. He had been traveling the galaxy for a year now. He laughed as he recalled a few hilarious happenings and cringed when he remembered some non-hilarious ones. He had been nearly married to an Almeracian Queen and possessed by a power-obsessed parasite that his uncle Zor-El help created. He felt quite good to help other species other than the human races but he preferred Earth. It had no crazy Queen trying to wed him or aliens enslaving everyone who were not as strong as them.

"Kal-El." A knock startled him from his thoughts. The soap accidentally slipped out of his hands.

"Christ J'onn!"

"Are you okay in there?" Asked green Martian  
concernedly.

Clark sighed and stepped out from the shower. He quickly dried and dressed himself under a minute and opened the door. J'onn shape-shifted into a form of a cop in the name of John Jones. It was, as Clark always considered, J'onn's alter ego.

"We are leaving the Watchtower. I will activate the auto navigation system and alert all the robots incase an attack takes place. Will you be leaving as well?" J'onn said to him formally.

"We?" Clark inquired.

"Yes, Batman, Shayera, and John Stewart." Replied J'onn.

"But John's not even arrived yet." Clark remarked, putting his laundry away.

J'onn nodded. "That is why the cyborg will be his replacement. We will be joining the Amazons for Christmas. Their Princess Diana—"

Clark cutt in, his eyebrows raised in silent surprise, "The Themysciran ambassador?" Half a year ago, he was sent by Perry White to get an exclusive interview from the Ambassador. Lois beat him to it, he thought fondly.

"Yes. She invited us to celebrate Christmas. She's now an official member of the Justice League. Only that she does not know it yet. I have her application stamped approved and I plan to give it to her as a present." J'onn gestured to the wrapped file he was holding. Clark held his laugh.

"That's very ... nice, J'onn. I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift. My mission had been pretty busy."

J'onn waved his hand, dismissing the idea. "Thank you, Kal-El. I fully understand your situation. Nonetheless, I got you a gift. You'll see it under the Christmas tree stationed in the promenade."

Clark opened his mouth. "W-well, wow, J'onn! Thanks!"

J'onn nodded. "You are welcome, Kal-El. I shall take my leave now. See you soon."

Clark chuckled. "See you soon, J'onn. Oh and Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas as well." J'onn replied with a tiny hint of a smile.

* * *

 _ **Smallville**_ _ **, Kansas**_  
 ** _Kent Farm_**

"You kids feeling warm enough?" Asked Jonathan, laying a tray on his son's old study table. Lara lit up and reached for the cranberry juice and the slice of pie.

"Yes, sir. We are warm enough." Lara replied, closing her eyes at the taste of pie. "Gods, this is divine! Did Mrs. Kent cook this?" Lara took another bite before turning to her brother. "Kai! You need to taste this! This is otherworldly. I tell you, this beats your baking."

Her brother looked at her in mock shock. "No one beats my pies, Lara and you know that."

Jonathan chucked at their playful banter. "Go on, son. Take a taste."

Kai grinned up at him and reached for to the tray. "You are right, La. This is delicious. Compliments to the baker, Mr. Kent."

Jonathan watched them eat for a while. He spoke, breaking the silence, "Feel free to stay until you want, kids. I'm sure Martha wouldn't mind sparing a room for two."

Lara downed her juice. "That's dearly magnanimous of you, sir, but we have a mission to do and we won't be staying for long."

"We're not?" Kairos asked.

"Of course, we're not." Lara said calmly. "We still have to find Jon."

Kairos did not say anything. Jonathan felt dismayed. He wanted to get to know his grandkids more. It wasn't everyday that your grandchildren literally fell into your doorstep, destroying a precious tractor in the process.

"So, Lois is your mother, huh?" The older Kent asked, trying to make a conversation. The El siblings looked at each other.

"Why do you say so?" Kairos asked, munching his pie.

Jonathan blanked and was confused. "I just assumed—"

Lara smiled sincerely. "It's alright, sir." She laughed. "I like Ms. Lane's credibility as a reporter but I don't think she can carry a Kryptonian baby much less be compatible with one."

Kairos and Lara didn't know what to make of the older Kent's unreadable expression. He looked shocked at the same time relieved. Lara put her empty glass back on the tray.

"That was satisfying." She sighed, patting her stomach. Kairos put his back and returned to his book, _To Kill A Mockingbird._

"That book was Clark's favorite." Jonathan indicated, smiling. Kairos lifted his head to watch him.

"Oh. It's great so far." Replied Kairos.

"You've never read that one?" Lara cut in.

Kairos shook his head. "I've heard of this but I've never—" his voice faltered and he gripped the well-read book. To hold the book his father had repeatedly used, in the house he grew up in and in front of his late father no less, made him tremble slightly. Lara clamped his shoulder. Kairos snapped his head to look at her.

"I'm fine, Lara." He patted her hand and returned his attention to his grandfather.

Jonathan sat on the chair in front of them. "It's okay to say you miss him son."

The young man put the book down bitterly.  
"Til now I don't understand why the most powerful superhero league in the universe weren't able bring them back. We had the Green and Red Lantern core in our aid and yet not one of them made a move to..."

"You know it's not worth the risk, Kai."

"Dad saved a lot of them, didn't they? Mom did as well. They brought peace together and _you_ say they're not worth the risk, Lara? Isn't their capture worth the destruction of the whole universe?"

Lara breathed heavily. "Can't you see I feel what you feel, brother? But what's done is done. There's no use crying over spilt milk. We are here to right all the errors."

Kairos clenched his jaw. " _Still._ You didn't feel what I felt when Mom fought me. My heart broke, Lara. To see mom like _that._ She ... she didn't recognize me. If it weren't Scott, she would have killed me."

Jonathan sat there for a while, contemplating what he was hearing. The siblings were young and yet they were matured enough to think ahead of their problems and accept it. He found himself proud of Clark for raising them well. Yet all their sufferings ... they didn't deserve it. Jonathan pinched the bridge of his nose. These were the times when he wished he had powers like his son.

"I suppose Clark wouldn't be over the moon if I break the news to him that he wouldn't be ending up with Ms. Lane." Jonathan said dryly, trying to lighten up the mood.

The siblings stared at him, smothering a laugh. "No, we don't suppose he would."

* * *

 _ **Mediterranean Sea**_  
 _ **Paradise Island, Themyscira**_

Diana splashed cold water on her face and stared at her reflection. She shook her head and reached for a towel. She hadn't gotten any sleep but she was okay with that since she had a little boy to look after and a set of upcoming visitors to dote upon. Her day had been weird and all she wanted to do was to close her eyes and wait until she awakened from her slumber and confirm that the boy was merely a dream. Flashing her teeth one last time in the mirror, Diana exited the bathroom and found Jon sitting patiently, eyeing her collection of books and the things she kept before she entered the Patriarch's world.

"I thought I told you to wait outside." Said Diana calmly. The boy jumped and he flinched.

"Sorry. I was curious. I hope you're not mad." Jon said, truly feeling apologetic.

She patted his curly hair and ruffled it. It was surprisingly soft. Like a baby's. But again this boy was a baby. "It's fine. Just promise me next time you would do as you're told."

Jon nodded his head vigorously, his raven curls bobbing. "Yes, mom. I promise."

Diana shook her head and opened her drawer. She fished her hairbrush and brushed her hair gently. Jon watched her in rapt attention and she felt her lips turning upwards slightly.

"Jon?"

"Yes, mom?" Asked Jon.

"Can you tell me more about your mom?"

He hesitated, his sapphire blue eyes, very much identical to hers, lost their ray of light. The rims of his eyes reddened. Diana gasped in surprise as the little boy started to tear up. "Forgive me, Jon. That was callous of me."

"My mommy was like you." His voice was muffled by the tightening of his throat. He was shy and looked helpless. "And she's the best mommy I could ever ask for. I miss her so much."

She reluctantly placed him on her lap. Jon rested his head on her chest. "What makes her the best mommy in the world?" She whispered softly. She was not comfortable in the arrangement but it was all she could do for making him cry.

"My mommy is many things! I can think of a thousand words to describe her." Jon replied thoughtfully.

Diana looked at him amused. "Oh?"

"Yes!"

"Your mother must be —"

"Diana!" Came the voice of Donna. She opened the door and peeked in. "The League's here! Oh, hello Jon! You little cupcake," Diana rolled her eyes at her sister's name callings. "You're crying again."

"I'm okay, aunt Donna." Said Jon who jumped from Diana's lap. "I'll let you talk privately." He added politely before running off to the balcony.

"Be careful there!" Diana shouted. She caught Donna's sly grin. "What?" She snapped.

"Nothing. Your guests are here. You might want to meet them. They're on the parlor and they brought gifts!" Donna squealed. "Nightwing's dad is here so I bet I'm going to get a very expensive gift." Donna joked. She jerked her head towards the balcony. "You find out yet why he keeps calling you Mom and me, his aunt?"

Diana sighed and shook her head. "I don't know but I think he's not from here. Not from this timeline, that is."

Donna's eyes widened. "You mean he might have time traveled?"

"Yes."

"That explains it, I guess." Donna slowly smiled. "He has your eyes."

Diana frowned and she closed her cabinet after putting back the hair brush. "Donna ..."

"Diana, it is not impossible, you know." Donna replied with conviction. "If the boy there is truly your son, why can't you be happy about it?"

"The gods made me what I am, sister. A clay brought to life. I do not have those lunar cycles that a normal human female has. Me, conceiving a child? I-I refuse to lay hope upon it." Diana looked away.

Donna stood there for a while. "Yet you hope. Diana, you are made of clay. The gods breathed life upon you. What does that make me? A mere replica of you who was born from your reflection? "

Her older sister frowned in a resigned manner. "Donna, you know you are more than that. Still, the gods fashioned me to be this way and I have no complaints over it." Diana said elusively.

Donna crossed her arms. "Okay, fine. I'll leave this topic be. Now go out there and welcome your guests."

"And Jon?"

Donna waved her hand and pushed her towards the door. "I'll distract him or whatever. Go!"

With that, the oldest of the princesses left.

Sighing, the younger Amazon sauntered to the balcony and found the little boy slumped, his back on the railings. He was in the arms of Morpheus and snoring slightly. Donna clamped a hand on her mouth to stop her from giggling aloud. _Oh poor child._

* * *

 _ **Smallville**_ ** _, Kansas_**  
 ** _Kent Farm_**

Lois Lane looked around the house where his boyfriend of three years grew up. It was her third Christmas here and the only time she felt out of place and nervous. Without Clark beside her, it wasn't hard to feel uneasy. He was always the sole reason she calmed down whenever time demanded it. Gulping down the hot chocolate, she cursed him silently for not coming back sooner. He would have saved her from this awkward silence with the Kents.

"This hot chocolate's really good, Martha." Lois smiled.

"Thank you." The older woman returned her smile. "Clark always requested hot chocolate every Christmas. That's why I start to buy ingredients before snow falls."

Lojs bowed her head and laughed. "In Metropolis, I rarely see him drink chocolate. He mostly prefers coffee in the morning. Now, I can see why he doesn't trust other chocos."

"Typical Clark." A sad glint passed in Martha's eyes. Lois caught it.

"I miss him too, Martha." Lois inspired a breath. "It has been a year."

"The Justice League keeps me updated on his missions. Not detailed but they said he's doing all right." Said Martha. Lois' eye twitched. How come she was updated by his League members and she, the worried girlfriend, was not? Clark could have told them that she needed news from him too!

She slowly placed her mug on the table. "Oh? Did they say when he's returning?"

Martha shook her head. "They said nothing."

The reporter was about to reply when a series of knock interrupted her. Martha stood up.

"Are you expecting someone?" Lois inquired.

"Yes. Ben Hubbard from next door and Lana Lang. Sometimes John Jones would drop a visit just to check up on us."

Martha walked towards the door. Lois followed. She knew Lana Lang. She was Clark's former crush and girlfriend. The two women weren't exactly on friendly terms with each other. "John Jones?"

The older woman nodded and twisted the doorknob. "A cop and a close friend of," Martha stopped and her eyes widened in astonishment. "Clark!"

Lois Lane stood behind Martha who launched herself in the arms of her son. Her mouth hung agape in shock and her heart thundered inside of her chest. She choked. "Clark!" Martha heard her exclamation and hesitantly extracted herself from her son. She let the couple reunite.

"You really missed me, huh?" Clark chuckled. He was not wearing his usual, thick glasses. His cornflower blue eyes were on full exposure. Lois found it difficult to tear her eyes away from the pleasing sight.

"You're pretty hard not to miss, Smallville." Lois grinned. "The office's dull without you tripping in it."

Clark laughed in spite of her teasing. Although he was quite annoyed Lois did not give his mother and him time to reacquaint.  
Turning to his side, the revenant son spoke, "Mom, where's dad?"

Martha smiled a bit tightly. Clark could tell she wanted nothing to push Lois out of the way so she could suffocate him with her maternal sermons. "He's upstairs doing ... something. Hold on a second..." she walked briskly, disappearing upstairs.

Lois smiled slyly and circled her arms around Clark's torso. "I've missed you. Why didn't you send someone to tell me what you were doing so I could, at least, keep on tabs with you? I can't sleep at night knowing you're out there somewhere fighting aliens almost as strong as you."

Clark smirked and kissed her, pouring all his pent up longings on her lips. Yet he was gentle, carefully gliding his lips with hers, thinking of her fragile body. He thought of her skin, delicate akin to tissue paper and then, he was frustrated. It was difficult to feel her. All he wanted was to press her hard into his hard body but he couldn't.

Lois moaned in his mouth. "Me too. I couldn't sleep at night."

He pulled away when he felt the ground shake slightly. It was detected only by his superhuman senses. He narrowed his eyes. "What?" Asked Lois, tilting her head in confusion.

Clark shook his head and intertwined their hands. "Nothing. Let's get inside before you catch a cold."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: *SCREAMS LIKE A BANSHEE* THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS. THEY FEED MY MUSE. HUEHUE.

Additional note: yes, I know, the timelines are different. And I jumbled the events. Supergirl was supposed to be the one to have defeated the Diasporan parasite. Kal should have been fighting his Doomsday self and weakened by the Kryptonite bomb sent by the government. But *smiles*, you know my excuse.

One last note: the Scott free comics are brilliant but I don't think the Donna part, Steppenwolf and Diana's daughter, makes sense. It was out of character in Diana's part to have an affair with a man she didn't even ... *sighs*. I just think that the writers could've written her in many other ways and not made her a ho. It's as if they just threw her role there like 'whoo, there she goes.'

* * *

 ** _Smallville_** ** _, Kansas_**  
 ** _Town_**

A young man and a woman strolled along the snow-filled streets of Smallville. Loud Christmas songs could be heard everywhere. The siblings looked each other and smiled when they heard Bing Crosby's 'Let it Snow'. Half an hour ago, they left the Kent's house after they heard their father's arrival. Though they were aware that Clark would discover their lingering presence, Kairos and Lara decided to look around Smallville and its occupants. Afterall, it was erased out of the map after the destruction made by Doomsday. They had winter coats hugging their body to blend in since the temperature never really bothered them.

"Look, Lara, they give free hot cocoa." Kairos said, hiding his glee.

Lara chuckled. "Come, let's get one."

And they did. Kairos sat on the chairs inside the coffee shop. His sister joined him too. Quietly, they basked into the silence and savored everything in sight.

"It's been _years_ since I've last seen this kind of setting." Lara hugged her cup with her fingers and she looked at the steam evaporating from the cup. "It's very nostalgic. I didn't think I'd experience this any time soon."

Kairos nodded. "We all deserve some break, sister."

"I wonder how Jon's doing. I can't help but to worry about him." Lara said, sipping the coffee carefully. She was saving it so it could last for long minutes.

"Well, he can take care of himself. He is a remarkable boy. Undeniably smarter than the two of us combined. Not that you admit that." Lara lightly nudged Kairos playfully.

"Where do you think he is?" Lara asked. She and Jon were close. When Jon needed a maternal touch, he would find it in his grandmother and sister Lara. But the bond between brothers was greater. It was precious and pure. Even though Kairos did not show it, Lara knew he was worried.

"Anywhere. But I know Jon too much to not know. He must have asked Scott to land him in Themyscira." Replied Kairos, blinking at the waitress who sent him a flirtatious smile. He shook his head and turned to his attention to his cup.

Lara sighed deeply. "Why am I not surprised? He missed _her_ too much. The only thing I worry now is how can we pass through the Island's barrier?"

"How can I know?" Kairos scoffed. "I may have been raised there but I wasn't taught of its secrets. You're the princess and heir, sister. I thought you would have an extensive knowledge regarding to _your_ origins?"

Lara rolled her cornflower blue eyes. "Oh shut up, Kai."

"Touch a nerve, didn't I?"

The young woman sent him a withering glare. Kairos wryly smiled. "Martha Kent," he began quietly. "She's a very maternal sort of woman, isn't she? Dad's lucky to have himself landed there. If he had not, I wonder what would have happened to him." Lara nodded in agreement.

"I can see where Dad got his personality from." Lara chuckled.

"From Mr. Kent?" They mused simultaneously. They made a sound from their throat that sounded like a supressed laugh.

"What now?" Lara asked expectantly, looking at him and waiting for his words. Lara may look, most of the time, the siblings' overseer, but the three of them knew, Kairos was their headman.

"I have the boom tube to successfully transport us to New Genesis. However, we're not going there. Scott and his wife will come for us. Here on Earth. We shall wait until Scott has break free from Apokolips and the truce between the two kingdom have been broken."

Lara nodded solemnly. "I see. How do you propose we convince him? The Scott of this time must be different."

"He's currently seeking peace and freedom, sister. He may be in doubt at first but he'll believe us." Kairos assured her.

"What about our parents?"

The question was forgotten when the waitress, who recently winked at Kairos, passed by them and placed a small plate of chocolate cake on their table. In front of him. Lara gaped. "How are you getting this free things?" Asked Lara incredulously.

"It's part of my charm, Lara." Kairos smiled at her before taking a bite of the cake.

"Well, give it to me and I'll be the judge of your so-called charm." Kairos watched as his sister snatched the plate away from his grasp.

Lara crunched up her nose. Kairos snickered. "Hera, this is so sweet. It's sickening. That woman digs you, brother."

"You have to admit she's better than Gilotina crushing on me."

Lara's face pinched into disgust. "That woman." She recalled when Darkseid sent his parademons and furies to Earth. It was not a full-scale attack but a warning. Lara fought Stompa while Kairos took on Gilotina. You see, when you're a sister and there's a bitch barking around your dear brother, you'd want to slit her throat out because you want him to be with a nice girl with 100% no involvement in the abduction of your parents.

"You've done her good." Kairos grinned. "She's now wearing an eye patch."

"You know I would've done the same thing if it were Jon." She scoffed. "I wanted to tear Lashina apart. She should thank the gods they spared her from my wrath." Lara clenched her left hand which rested on her lap under the table.

"In due time, sister. We'll get there." They had to be patient. It would do them no good if they rushed into things they could not handle.

For seconds, there was silence between the El siblings. The silence was only broken when a man spoke, "Good afternoon, folks. How's your day doing?"

Kairos and Lara looked up and found a blond man staring down at them with a welcoming smile. Based on his appearance, he was in his 20s. "Hello." Lara greeted awkwardly. Kairos shot her a look that said he'd handle it.

"We're doing fine, sir." Kairos replied, slightly changing his tone and accent. "It's a cold day, isn't it?"

"A cold day indeed. I've never seen your faces here before. New neighbors, I assume?" Asked the stranger, his blue eyes roving Lara's form.

"No." Kairos clipped tone snapped the man's back to his face. "As a matter of fact, my sister and I are visiting some relatives."

"The Kents I reckon?" The man assumed, looking more chipper when he heard the girl was the young man's sister. "You look like the big ol' Clark."

Kairos and Lara looked each other. "Err..."

"That settles it then! There's a Christmas party tonight at the Lang's house. Everybody in town is invited. You two should come. There's drinks, company, and food. Oh and the name's Andrew Parker." He lent out his hand. Lara drew her hand and shook it. Kairos followed.

"Lara Prince." She smiled tightly.

"Kairos." The dark-haired young man calmly put his empty cup down. "Nice to meet you, Andrew but I'm afraid we have to go."

With this, Kairos grabbed Lara's wrist and left the shop. They sped past stores until Kairos stopped. He faced Lara with a contemplative expression. "Tonight. Everybody. This means Dad will be there and Lois. I think we should come."

Lara nodded thoughtfully. "I think we should too. In our disguises?"

Kairos nodded.  
"In our disguises." He agreed.

* * *

 ** _Planet Rann_**  
 _ **Sector 2682**_

The once lively planet Rann was now in ruins. Screams echoed around the cities. Parademons were scattered around the globe and chaos took form in explosions and deaths. The citizens of the planet were either slain or imprisoned. All of these were witnessed by Darkseid and he revelled in it. He took pleasure in every loss. Beside him was his champions. Their stance and glare defined apathy and heartlessness. With them, he his army was practically invincible. He made no mistake when he ordered to capture the Amazon as well. Kal-El and Diana was his right hand men. Gone were Steppenwolf, Grayven, and Kalibak who now only served him when they were summoned. They were not needed. Darkseid now had the two most powerful physical beings in the Universe. He had to admit that taming the two was strenuous but again where was success without labor?

"Commander, tell them to retreat." Darkseid said, calling Kal-El's attention. His commander turned to him and bowed.

"Anything else, my Lord?"

Darkseid waved his hand to dismiss the Kryptonian. "No, you may go."

Diana furrowed her brows as her mate flew down to order his army. "What shall I do to make myself useful, my Lord?"

"Nothing, General. We shall watch them until Kal-El has finished his task." Despite feeling a bit vexed for not being able to do anything, Diana nodded obediently and stood beside Darkseid's left side. Seconds later Kal-El flew upwards. This time, he was not alone. He was carrying an inert Adam Strange in his hands.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Darkseid chuckled and looked at Strange. The Commander of Apokolips shook him slightly. Adam Strange stirred and, in no time, was awoken.

The man looked around his planet in chaos. He turned to the three with wild eyes. "What have you done?!"

"I've done what this planet's gods failed to do ever since this miserable planet became incapable of producing its own people; sabotage it. An Earthling such as you must be in the arms of your own species. Yet you're missing in action. Such traitor." Darkseid fixed his eyes on the struggling Adam Strange.

"Superman, release me! Can you not remember we worked together in the Justice League? This demon, he brainwashed you and you —" Kal-El did not let him finish and slapped him harshly. His dark eyes glinting menacingly.

Adam, his worn down body, tried to stay conscious. The impact he had taken from the slap had all his strength drained. He activated his jetpack and attempted to escape from their sight. Diana dragged his collar and made him face her.

"Wonder Woman, please..." The General glowered at him.

"In the face of death, everyone does beg." She smirked. "Unfortunately for you, you don't have to strain yourself."

She looked at Darkseid for permission. "Kill him. Play with him if you want."

Diana released Adam's collar. She pulled her face into hers and whispered. "Fly away little bug."

The man terrified face was priceless but he flew nonetheless. Diana nodded at Kal-El. The Commander and General watched Adam Strange flew in a considerable distance before they surged at him in breakneck speed. Kal-El tutted.

"Too slow."

 ** _Five Hours Later_**  
 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"I pity the Kryptonian." Grayven said, shaking his head as he watched Lashina and Mad Harriet spar each other. Kalibak crossed his arms beside him.

"Why pity him? He's got everything you and I want." Kalibak replied gruffly before guffawing loudly as Lashina tackled Mad Harriet into the ground and punched a tooth out of her mouth. Grayven eyed his half-brother in disgust.

"After our Great ruler gets his hands on the motherbox, he'll be unstoppable but that doesn't end with that. My Lord wants Kal-El's mate to be his Queen." This piqued Kalibak's attention. He stared at Grayven in interest, nodding his head to continue. "He wants to breed a new generation of powerful New Gods and where else should he find this powerful bearer?"

"Then where will the Kryptonian go?"

"He'll still be the Commander, of course." Grayven spat venomously. "But he has to accept the union. Otherwise, another brainwashing session for Desaad."

Kalibak laughed. "He forbade us to touch her now he wants the Amazon for himself? Our High father is a hypocrite."

"You shouldn't talk about your father like that, Kalibak." The masculine voice remarked, having heard the last words of the first-born of Darkseid. Kal-El entered, wearing his dark armor. "Such impiety."

"Ah, Commander. You finally decided to join us." Lashina said, throwing a final punch to Mad Harriet. The latter fell, clutching her jaw before raising her hand in surrender. The triumphant female Fury smiled in satisfaction before walking towards the Kryptonian Commander. The Amazon was nowhere in sight.

"Kal-El, how about we ditch this people and eat dinner? It's been a tiring day and conquering worlds had me very exhausted." Lashina batted her eyelashes at Kal-El. Kal-El arched a handsome dark brow at her.

"A tempting offer but I'm afraid I have to pass." Kal-El said wryly, lifting his other arm to extract a clingy Lashina's fingers from his arm.

"But why?" She asked, peeved.

"Because me, you stupid woman." Diana said, entering the room and glaring at Lashina. She bolted forward and thwacked Lashina out of the way. The female fury's body thumped into the solid wall of the spacecraft. Kalibak whistled. "I thought you've learned your lesson when you tried to seduce Kal-El into sleeping with you. I thought wrong."

"He will not be yours any longer!" Lashina spat back, wiping the blood on the side of her lip.

Kal-El clamped a calming hand on Diana's shoulder. "What do you mean, you harlot? Is that a threat?" Diana hissed.

"It's a fact." Lashina replied. She pushed them out of the way as went to the exit. "And he will be mine."

"Why that—"  
Diana was about to march off to punish the disobedient fury when Kal-El shook her head to her. She glared up at him.  
"Do not tell me you tolerate her behavior?"

"No, Diana. Not at all." Kal-El shook his head and grabbed her hand. They went out of the practice room. "She is not worth your time."

"I let my anger get the best of me, I know, Kal-El. Do not lecture me about this. But I'm extremely pissed and I don't think your words would help me right now." Diana said, running a hand through her long locks. She didn't know what to feel lately. Her insides were squirming with guilt. She was troubled deeply that she herself could not explain why. Ever since they arrived from Earth, there were episodes of flashes in her mind. She wasn't able to determine what these were. They were all brief and hazy.

"I suppose it wouldn't." Kal-El nodded, agreeing. She broke away from her thoughts. "But eating would. Come on, my love."

* * *

 _ **Mediterranean Sea**_  
 _ **Paradise Island, Themyscira**_

Martian Manhunter, Batman, Hawkgirl, and Cyborg laid on the wide maroon couch of Themyscira after dinner, having small, quiet talks with Princess Diana and marveling at the Greek interior of the palace lounge. There was a thirty-foot pine Christmas tree adorned with lovely lights and decors. Shayera even noticed that the Christmas lights weren't lights at all. They were fireflies who flittered across the palace hall like tiny stars.

"It's a shame Big Blue missed this. Man, look at this place!" Victor exclaimed.

Diana couldn't help but ask, "Big Blue?"

"Superman." Shayera replied. "Some of the Leaguers call him that. Wally started it."

Diana nodded comprehensively. She eyed Bruce Wayne. Their eyes met. "I read Lois Lane's article on your work, Mr. Wayne. Very impressive."

"You were there at the function, Diana. Please call me Bruce." Her lips quirked. There was a flirtatious tone hinted in his voice. Odd. He had always been professional with her but again, Bruce's reputation as a charismatic playboy preceded him, she thought.

"Yes, but we only chatted _once_ and I had to leave early since I was called for a mission." Diana motioned to the servants to give them some refreshments.

J'onn cut in, "Bruce's generosity have inspired thousands of metahumans to get out of their ostracization. It was a great event."

"The others don't think so." Victor replied, taking a beer from the ice bucket. He looked at it, impressed. "I mean, they think you're just doing it out of publicity. You, with your billions and all. No one really knows what you're doing inside your manor."

Bruce said dryly, "Thanks for enlightening us, Vic."

If he could flush, Victor would have been beet red.

There was a quick pitter patter of feet coming towards them and, in a flash, Diana's sight was suddenly blocked by a small figure. She groaned. It was Jon. He launched himself to her when he caught sight of her. Gently, Diana lifted him off of her and placed her beside him. The League stared at the boy in surprise.

"What are you doing here, Jon?" Diana asked.

"I just woke up." He chirped. "I left aunt Donna sleeping because I didn't want to wake her up." The Princess felt exasperated at the boy and her sister. Donna said she would watch him!

Jon sat beside her patiently, swinging his thighs, as if waiting for her to introduce him to them. Diana inhaled calmly. "Everyone this is Jon. Jon, this J'onn, Bruce, Shayera, and Victor."

"Nice to meet you Messrs J'onn, Bruce, Victor and Miss Shayera."

The four blinked at him. There were barely coherent replies of 'Nice to meet you, too Jon' s. Diana smiled furtively.

"Who is this boy?" Shayera asked, smiling at Jon. Diana didn't answer rightaway. She didn't know if she should tell the truth or fabricate a story. She bit her lip. Her sapphire blue eyes made contact with J'onn and that moment she knew that he knew.

J'onn revealed bluntly,  
"That boy is Diana's son or, for lack of a better word, the fruit of her womb."

* * *

 _ **Smallville, Kansas**_  
 _ **Town**_

A red wool sweater and jeans materialized on Lara's body. There was a light blue scarf wrapped around her neck and a grey bonet to match with the scarf. She reached down to fish her glasses from the jean's pockets and put it on, nodding in satisfaction as she eyed her form. "I look good."

"You love yourself too much, sister." Kairos said, appearing with a similar ensemble.

Lara snorted and fixed her glasses in place. "And you're a dork."

"You'd be surprise if I told you how much I look like Dad in his high-school years in this bad boys." He said, pointing to his clothes and glasses. He was right. He did look like Dad.

"Nonsense. We're going there to be inconspicuous as possible. Don't speak, blink, breathe, and move to attract attention."

Kairos scoffed. "Of course, I might as well not go to the party."

" _You_ are a drama queen. I pity the girl you'll kiss tonight under the mistletoe." She tutted, shaking her head. She tucked her thick locks of dark hair inside the bonet.

Kairos made a face. "Likewise."


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: AAAAHHHH! Thank you for all the feedbacks. I hope this update isn't too disappointing. I apologize for all the grammatical erros and typos in advance. Enjoy reading!

* * *

 _ **Apokoliptian**_ _ **Mothership**_

Commander Kal-El studied the cosmic horizon before them, his eyes bounding from one asteroid to another. The General was busy with the telescope but, for a moment, she paused and jerked her attention to him. The Commander arched his dark brows and unfolded his fingers behind him. He sauntered towards her.

"What is it, General?" He inquired.

"I...I thought of something." She cleared her throat and shook her head. "Nevermind. Go back to your post, Commander."

"You've been acting strange, Diana." Kai-El said, casting a curious glance to her direction. "I've never seen you like this."

"I said nevermind, Kal-El." She snapped and glared at him. Diana turned away but Kal-El wasn't fazed. He grabbed her shoulders and pinned her with his harsh yet concerned gaze.

"What is it that bothers you, Diana? I'm your mate. Share your concerns with me. I wouldn't hesitate to help you." The Commander encouraged her.

"I appreciate that, Kal-El." Her eyes narrowed. "But I'm afraid I shall face this concern alone."

Kal-El scoffed. He clenched his jaw.  
"If it concerns me, then I should make myself known, Diana. You know that."

The Commander and General held each other's gaze for a minute. Diana sighed, relenting. "It is foolish and I don't think you would like it."

Kal-El shrugged nonchalantly. "Try me, General."

Diana bit her lip. She had been having these dreams ... _nightmares_ for days. She could feel she was _happy_ and there were no other words to describe the contentment she felt in those dreams. She was scared when she realized she didn't want them to end. Diana didn't want Kal-El to know of her plight but she trusted him and she had no choice.

"I thought of something. Someone, that is." Her fingers skimmed over the metal edges of the controls. Kal-El's dark blue eyes regarded her patiently. "There was a little boy, my love. A boy about the age of three. Oh, he was absolutely beautiful." Diana's throat tightened. She continued, "He looked like you but he had my eyes."

Diana looked away to avoid Kal-El's reaction.

"What was his name?" Kal-El asked, walking in front of her and cupping her chin up. With this, she was forced to look at him in the eye.

"Jon."

Kal-El stared at her for a moment before he spoke, "Is this what you long for? A child?" He asked quietly.

"No!" She flared. "You misunderstand me, Kal-El."

"Then what is the meaning of this, Diana?" He retaliated. The look in his eyes stung her. Diana slapped his hand away from her face. She should have expected this hostile reaction. Her lip trembled and she clenched her jaw as she tried to keep her hot tears at bay. She was frustrated that she felt weak. She was not easy to break and yet here she was, in the brink of showing lament.

"It is nothing." She dismissed, leaning onto the telescope and adjusting it. She ignored Kal-El's gaze on her. "I simply dreamt of him, Kal-El. Have I longed for a child, I would have gotten it from any man." Her dark eyes burned through him. "Knowing that you would deny me one."

"Diana..." The Kryptonian furrowed his brows and looked at the great expanse before them. His eyes caught every stars as the mothership zoomed past them. "If I were you, I would not indulge myself in these illusions."

"Illusions." Diana whispered. She looked at Kal-El. "Are they? The boy was beautiful, Commander. He was — _they_ were everything but illusions. Do not tell me otherwise."

"They? You mean to tell me —"

"Yes." She cut in, eyes glinting menacingly. "An older boy named Kairos and a younger girl named Lara. Jon was the youngest." Diana clenched her hand as she took a sharp inhale of breath. "In these dreams, they were taken from me."

Kal-El looked at her in worry. The names didn't sound familiar. It only added to his concern for her. She was spouting names he didn't recognize. "General," he said firmly. "I would not have you getting attached to these fantasies. I'm afraid I have to take you to Desaad so he could check up on you."

Diana's hard expression softened. Kal-El was right. Why did she not think of Desaad. "You're right. I'm being irrational." She shook her head and looked at him steadily. Diana realized that, to him, she looked unbridled.

"Commander, General." A parademon called out.

"Spill your intentions." Kal-El said calmly.

"You're being summoned by his Majesty."

"Tell him we're on our way." Diana answered. The parademon nodded and went away.

* * *

 ** _Smallville_** ** _, Kansas_**  
 _ **Lang House**_

"This is a party?" Kairos asked as he filled his red cup with punch. Lara took a bowl and filled it with the chocolate fountain. They were standing beside the food punch and watched as the party progressed. The area became warmer as the visitors filled the parlour. "I expected it to be much more lively."

"Don't act so dismayed." Lara remarked, savoring the chocolate with alacrity. She loved chocolate since she was a child, it didn't fade away even now that she's almost nineteen. "This is absolutely better than I expected for such a small town. Look at all these foods!"

Kairos shot her a look. "Will the Kents be arriving soon?" He inquired impatiently and drank his punch quickly. He pinched the bridge of his nose as the music began. Lara smiled toothily before she pulled him to the dance floor.

"I hate dancing, Lara!" Kairos protested.

"Live a little!" Lara shouted amidst the song.

"If you haven't noticed, sister, I have two left feet!" He protested again, though he did not move away. Lara pretended not to hear him. Kairos rolled his eyes. He stiffened as he heard four familiar heartbeats. Lara, also inheriting Superman's heightened sense, paused. They looked at each other, their lips curling up in excitement.

"Can we pull this off?" Lara whispered.

"By now, perhaps he's become familiar of our scent." Answered Kairos. He made it sound like Dad was a hound. Well, in a way, he _was_ a hound. He was a Pulitzer Prize reporter, after all.

"In short, we'll be in trouble." Lara surmised wryly.

"We wouldn't if we stayed out of his sight and hearing. I'm not too keen on revealing our identities to him yet. Especially, now that he's with his girlfriend a.k.a his soon to be fianceè in less than 3 hours." Kairos said, adjusting his glasses. He turned away the same time Lara widened her eyes.

"What?!" She exploded, gripping onto the front of his shirt. They caught a few heads watching them curiously. Lara breathed out and let go of him. She brushed the creased off his shirt.

"Oh. Have I not told you that he's proposing to her this very night? Huh, must have slipped my mind." Kairos muttered, calmly putting his shirt right.

She growled and grabbed his hand, pushing him in an empty room of the Lang's house. She crossed her arms and watched as Kairos stumbled and recovered. "Explain."

"Why am I letting you manhandle me?" Kairos glared at Lara. She remained impassive and waited for his explanation.

"For Rao's sake, Lara! It's not a big deal!" He shouted and pushed her out of the way to exit. "Whether Clark Kent proposes to Lois Lane or not, either way, we will be birthed by Diana Prince! Now, back off and I still haven't tasted the pudding." He said sourly.

She stared at him disbelievengly. "Kairos fucking Kent, are you for goddamn real?"

There it was, the _cursing._ Oh, boy. "Look, Lara. I know you admire Mom and Dad's love for each other. I do too. But for gods' sake, stop being so obsessed."

Lara gaped at him for seconds before she shut her mouth. "I'm not obsessed, idiot." She said, blue eyes darkening. "I'm just," she closed her eyes. "...I don't like the idea of him and _her._ Despite the inevitable, them together don't bode well for me. I know Dad. Her, I don't. Hey, are you listening to me?"

Kairos sniffed and looked at her dryly. "Go on."

Lara was exasperated. There was no use telling him her sentiments. She huffed and opened the door. "Hurry before your precious pudding runs out." She said before adding 'pig' as Kairos went to the table.

"Heard that." Remarked Kairos once he approached the buffet, knowing that Lara would hear him.

Lara shook her head at him and contentedly watched the crowd. It was sad to know that these people, these very ground she was standing on, would be gone in the future. She never met Jonathan and Martha Kent since they died three years prior to her birth. And the last person that told her stories of Smallville was her father who they were deprived of. It was a tactical move for Darkseid to take both of her parents instead of one. He knew it would not be a clever decision to leave the Amazon out. When they were taken, the League went into an uproar. Even the Lantern Corps intervened. For a whole year, they led missions to Apokolips. Their ultimate goal: bring back Superman and Wonder Woman.

Alas, when they were finally prepared to take down the New Gods, Clark and Diana were gone. Their memories replaced by new ones. Few heroes had returned to Earth. Most of them died in Apokolips; in the hands of the ones they hoped to rescue.

After this, the missions stopped. The League went on as though nothing had happened. They simply returned to the way everything was before and, to the El siblings, it damn hurt. She missed mom. She missed dad. Gods, she missed them so much. But J'onn promised them that all would be put to justice. They just had to wait. And wait, they did.

"Dear," A woman's voice awoke her from her thoughts. Lara turned and saw Martha Kent beaming up at her. She gasped and wrapped her arms around the older woman, as if they had known each other for years. The woman appeared to be surprised at the sudden affection. "You are Lara, aren't you?" Asked Martha, chuckling.

"Ah, these faulty glasses." Lara blinked. She was quite astonished that Martha Kent could be able to see through her disguise. Her and Kairos's glasses were of Kryptonian origin and amplified their low-level hypnosis ability. It was 99.9% impossible for a mere human to be immune to it. "What are these glasses for if I keep getting recognized?" She joked. "Merry Christmas, Mrs. Kent. Where're Mr. Kent and the others?"

"Blame me, my dear. I think I'm too used to Clark's dress up to be easily deceived by simple disguises." Replied Martha. "And as for my husband, he's over there, chatting up with some old friends. Clark and Lois are around here, I suppose? He was just about to reintroduce Lois to some folks when I left them by themselves." She grinned before fussing over her. "Have you eaten, Lara? Where's your brother? Has he eaten?"

Lara tried not to grin widely. "We just had our dinner, Mrs. Kent. Have you tasted their fountain?" She grabbed the woman's hand and led her to the buffet where Kairos remained. "Really, Kai." Her admonishing tone made Kairos look up. His blue eyes brightened.

"Mrs. Kent!" Kairos stood up, looking sheepish. He almost forgot they were already here. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas to you too." Martha patted his shouder. "I'm sorry you two had to leave so quickly earlier. I would have packed you snacks to nibble for the day if I had known."

"We did just fine, ma'am." Lara smiled. "We sort of panicked as well."

"Will you be coming back soon?" The older woman asked hopefully.

"We will, Mrs. Kent." Lara promised. Kairos was about to cut in when she kicked his shin subtly. She shot him a meaningful look. "Won't we, Kairos?"

"Of course." He gulped, massaging his shin. "Say, Mrs. Kent, has _he_ suspected anything weird ... ?"

Martha hugged her jacket closer to her body. "Maybe, yes. Clark may have noticed something but he didn't show it. My son can be secretive sometimes." She spotted her husband, who was currently unoccupied, within reach and pulled him to them.

"Martha! Why, I was just on my way to greet the great ol' Jenkins!" Jonathan Kent's brown eyes looked at them in curiosity.

Lara waved and smiled at the older man. She lifted her glasses a bit.  
Jonathan Kent let out a hearty chuckle . "Well, I'll be!"

Kairos nodded eagerly in greeting. Lara shyly pressed a chaste kiss on the Kent patriarch's cheeks. "Look, Martha. Now we know who's their favorite between the two of us."

"Oh, please."

* * *

 ** _Mediterranean Sea_**  
 ** _Paradise Island, Themyscira_**

The deafening silence was unbearable. All three of them stared agape at J'onn and the dark-haired boy. Diana cleared her throat inwardly. If J'onn read Jon's mind, then the boy was telling the truth. He was truly her son. The princess felt her heart well up with emotion. Would that mean her mother was lying? She was told she could not produce a child. She did not bleed like the mortal women and it would be not possible for her to feel carnal pleasures because of her dense skin. No mere mortal would able to give her that. She bit her lip.

...unless Jon's father was not a mortal. She recounted his name. Jon. Jonathan Prince Kent. Kent? She was familiar to her alter ego's last name, Prince. But _Kent?_ Who in Tartarus was Jon's father?

"Diana, you didn't tell me you have a little boy!" Shayera exclaimed, breaking the stillness. She looked absolutely delighted at the sight of Jon. "Have you been keeping him from us?" She beckoned her open arms to Jon who blushed furiously.

"I'm keeping no one from nobody." Diana said calmly. She grabbed a beer, suddenly parched. She twisted the cap with her fingers effortlessly. "Jon ... he's not from around here." She smiled softly at the boy.

Jon nodded affirmatively.

"How so?" Bruce interrupted before Shayera could coo over Jon. He was intrigued by the revelation. J'onn Jonzz was a telepath. That'd mean he read the truth in the boy's mind. However, how could have Diana birthed a child, who looked about seven years old, if she had just been freed of the island's prejudiced against men just half a year ago? There was more to the story than it seemed.

"If I may?" Asked the Martian, gazing at the dark-haired child. He and Jon locked eyes. The latter blanched and sent his assent in his mind. Jon's heartbeat quickened and, as though Diana had felt it, she grabbed his smaller hand and squeezed it. He marveled at the fact that his mother was so similar to the woman in front of him. They acted alike. Talked alike. And were both beautiful. The only thing separated them was the experiences his mother had throughout her years as Wonder Woman, as an ambassador, as a wife, and, finally, as a mother.

J'onn began,  
"Jon's from the year 2042. 28 years from now..."

* * *

 ** _Smallville_** _ **, Kansas**_  
 ** _Kent Farm_**

"Why do you look so ruffled, little sister?" Asked Kairos, sipping his 25th punch for the night. His pinky arched delicately in the air in a mocking manner. Lara furrowed her brows.

"I need you to get that — that Dominic Johnson," she pointed her fingers behind her desperately. "Off my damn back. He's been pushing me to a corner for the last five minutes and you're here drinking that fruit juice like a Roman emperor scrutinizing his centuria. " She was looking at him irritatedly while sending flustered looks behind her. He shook his head at her comparison of him.

"You could always say you're into your fellow sex, you know." Lara rolled her eyes.

"Correction. That would _thrill_ him."

He snorted and lent out his hand. "Give me your glasses and I'll fix your problem. We wear these glasses to make the person around us lose their power of voluntary action —"

"Apparently, they do." Cut in Lara sarcastically. Kairos ignored her and continued muttering, " _or_ consciousness. To influence them to do what we want them to do. Are you sure you're not hypnotising that poor guy into hunting you?"

Lara scowled at him. She watched as he tweaked her glasses a bit and checked it for any faults. Kairos gave it to her with a smirk. "Have fun."

"I will." She replied sharply and looked around. "Where have Mr. And Mrs. Kent gone?"

"They left for home to fetch their roast beef. The word 'roast' itself reminds me that I haven't tasted real food since we arrived at New Genesis." Lara patted his shoulder comfortingly.

"Lara, I miss our half-pint brother Jon. I miss everyone." Kairos admitted, not feeling embarrassed about telling her his emotions. He usually kept to himself. Seeing this change in Kairos was highly refreshing.

"As do I, Kai." Replied Lara, her eyes blinking up at him and mirroring what he felt. "That is why we should find him now that we've got more time in our hands. I'll find a way for us to access Themyscira. I think I know a person." Kairos emptied his cup and placed it on the table.

"I think that's enough drinks for the night."

"There's light whiskey to the left. You sure you don't want to try a shot?" Lara grinned.

"You are a bad influence." He pointed at her accusingly.

Lara shrugged.  
"I saw Dad there with Lois. I assumed you would want to see him. I, myself, will go down there and make myself acquainted with the drinks while I stalk them in petto. Join me?"

"No monkey business, Lara. I already know what's in your mind." He chided her.

She blinked up at him innocently. "What?"

Kairos looked up at the ceiling, his sight piercing through the roof and meeting the cloudless sky. "Gods, spare me."

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Clark Kent fingered the red velvet box inside his pocket nervously. He was listening to Lois update him about the issues she had to write for the Planet and he was sweating like a ten-dollar whore in nickel night beside her. It's moments like this that he did not have to act like a shy farmboy. Unfortunately, it came off naturally. A brunet man came upon their place looking slightly restless.

"Clark Kent! Huh, haven't seen you for a long time. What've you been up to big guy?" Dominic Johnson exclaimed. He was Pete Ross's cousin and only paid a visit to Smallville during the holidays.

Lois Lane turned to face the man. Clark spoke, "Johnson, Merry Christmas!" He rubbed his nape anxiously. Lois rolled her eyes, hiding her amusement.

"So, have you seen a girl around here ... I don't know. Pass by? Tall. Lithe. Heck of a beauty. The kind that would make you stare at her all day?" He asked, looking at them both inquiringly.

Clark opened his mouth, leaving it open for a second, before giving Johnson a curious look. Lois looked affronted. It seemed she was expecting a quick answer from Clark.

"Oh. Nevermind. It's obvious you haven't. Merry Christmas anyway, Kent and to uh," Johnson smiled lop-sidedly. "Girlfriend." Then he left.

Lois scowled at Clark. "Did he just call me your 'girlfriend'?" She asked ludicrously. "He has to be living under a rock, Clark."

Clark chuckled. "Don't mind Dominic Johnson. He's been like that since I was in high-school. Err... good to know he hasn't change, I guess?" He looked at his watch. It was already a quarter to midnight. They would have the feast after the mistletoe. He got up from his seat and offered a hand to Lois as a mellow song began.

Lois smiled and placed her smaller hand onto his. "Smooth, Smallvile. Smooth."

"I try." He replied, slipping a hand on her waist. They swayed together. Lois's hand rested on his chest.

She stared at him tenderly.  
"I missed you, Clark. You don't know how much I missed you."

Clark bent to kiss her temple. "But I do, Lois. I do know. I missed you too very much." For a short while, the two lovers stayed that way. Moving rhythmically to the song and enjoying each other's presence.

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Kairos and Lara watched as couples start to congregate in the middle of the parlour. Their eager eyes swept to the clock and they grinned at each other as midnight neared. The siblings looked at each other.

"What now?" Kairos asked stupidly.

"Get ourselves a smooching partner?" Lara guessed, pinching the bridge of her nose. She spotted a female redhead close. "Her! Kai! Get her before someone gets her!"

Kairos shot her a disbelieving look. "What the hell, Lara?" But that was Lana Lang! His father's ex-girlfriend!

Lara paid him no mind and pulled a male blonde in front of her. She watched in her peripheral vision Kairos walking up to the redhead. "Hey, there sweetheart."

She faced him. It was the man earlier in the coffee shop who invited them to this party. Andrew Parker. "Uh, sure." She smiled forcedly. "Wait here. I need to speak to my brother."

"Sure thing." Andrew Parker replied, bemused.

"Kai." Lara hissed. Kairos looked at her in irritation.

"Excuse me, Ms. Lang." He smiled sweetly at the redhead. As he turned away, Kairos raised a brow at his sister. "What do you want now?"

Lara whispered, "I need you to 'influence' your smooching partner to kiss dad instead of him kissing Lois Lane."

Kairos's eyes widened in incredulity. "You're out of your mind, La. He wouldn't be able to propose to her if I —" he stopped at Lara's droll countenance. "Unbelievable. Absolutely juvenile. Are you eighteen or five?" He scoffed and palmed his face in exasperation. "Fine. Fine. Go back to your partner. I'll handle this but you're paying for my funeral."

Lara didn't know how to express her joy. She hugged him tightly and went away, almost skipping as she did. She knew it was childish. Immature and selfish even. But it was her father. And he was reserved only for her mother.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note: Wanna know my jam when I write these chapters?  
*hands up* Five For Fighting's 'It's Not Easy' usually does the trick. I love the lyrics and goes well with my train of thoughts.

And *cough* okay, I lied. Clark and Diana won't be meeting in this chapter. Lol and I feel like this chapter is extremely lacking in action. Not to mention, rushed. Still happy to get it done though.

Anianka35: Hi! Thanks for the continuous feedback! I love Lara too. It's a bit odd to write her like this in my part since, in my mind, she's more serious but I guess she was desperate so we can't really blame her. Haha. She's the cunning one among the El children and I'd love to write more of her 'antics' in the future chapters.

jdcocoagirl: thank you, kababayan! *winks* You're making me blush. Yes, Diana doesn't know Superman's identity yet. She's just started in the JL and not very familiar with the members. Especially to Clark considering that he just came home from his mission.

* * *

 _ **Apokoliptian Mothership**_

The imposing figure of Darkseid loomed before them. His trusted Commander and General knelt on one knee and bowed their heads. A hushed passed along them before Kal-El spoke without looking up, "My lord, you summoned us."

"Rise." The Apokolip's Dark Lord ordered. Kal-El and Diana erected and waited submissively for the reasons of his summon. They have triumphed over hundreds of alien civilizations already. The only empires they had not reached still was the Almerac, Citadels, Tamaran and Okaarans. The inhabitants were tenacious and relentless. It was only a matter of time before they yield themselves. Darkseid's forces were already unstoppable. Their surrender was inevitable.

Darkseid's red eyes flashed.  
"It has come to my attention, commander, that we have been mislead. Scott Free is not on Earth but on New Genesis." Darkseid ended his sentence with a low growl. The General lifted her head, noticing the furies aligned perpendicularly at her side. Lashina was smirking at her. Diana clenched her fist and focused her attention to Darkseid. "I want you two to search the motherbox and take it from that fool's grasp. He has been a hindrance for a while. He will not give his precious creation up so easily. I will need you to do all your _best_ to milk it from him."

Scott Free was known for his competent and avant-garde creations. Motherboxes were one of them. When Darkseid learnt of the powerful motherbox he created, he immediately ordered his best warriors to retrieve it for him. Only the task was unachievable. Too difficult. At least for the ones that were tasked to take it. Darkseid knew too well that the ones he held in front of him were capable of completing it.

"Your will be done, my lord." General declared.

Darkseid looked pleased. He gestured to the Female Furies. "Bring the Furies with you. They will aid you to your mission." He waved his hands, dismissing them. "Begone."

The Commander and General were the first to leave, followed by the Female Furies. Darkseid called Lashina before she fully went out. The Fury walked up to him and bowed. "My lord, what may I be of use?"

"I have a different chore for you, Lashina."

* * *

 _ **Later that morning...**_  
 _ **Smallville**_ _ **, Kansas**_

The two figures hovered over the roof of the Kents' home. They seemed hesitant to land on it and stayed afloat in the air for a bit. They were careful to tap their father's keen and sensitive senses. The Kents' were asleep at the moment, Jonathan Kent's snores attested this fact. Kairos looked over the horizon wistfully. "Up for recharging?" He whispered to his sister who was looking over the vantage as well.

"Race you up there?" Asked Lara. She did not wait for his answer and soared to the sky. Fast and fluid. Kairos grinned before going after her. He had always admired the way Lara flew. It was not like his and his father's flying. Akin to their mother, Princess Diana, she glided through the air as though she was one with it. While Lara glided gracefully, Kairos sliced through the wind callously.

Once they reached the strathosphre, the siblings let out a loud cry and bathed in the sun's rays. Their bodies absorbed it greedily. Although half-Amazon, their father's genes seemed to be the dominant ones and their need for the yellow sun was constant. Of course they could still fight just as strong without recharging but the sensation of it was overwhelming that their body often sought it.

"This is wonderful." Lara said, doing a 360° somersault in the air. "I almost forgot what this feels like."

"Tell me about it." Kairos laughed, feeling hyped. "I know I shouldn't ruin the moment but shall we wait until the Kents wake up and bid them farewell?"

Lara kicked the fluff of clouds below them thoughtfully. The stratosphere smelt sweet and pungent around them. It was distinctive and it smelt of burnt wire. She had to laugh at the irony.

"Quit laughing by yourself. What say you?" Kairos asked.

Lara nodded. "We just have to make sure he's not there. We've . . . I mean, _I've_ already messed up his proposal and I don't want to face his ire. I'll make it up to him anyway." She said, waving her hands unconsciously. If they were human, they would've had acquired several health complications for being exposed in the ozone for too long. They were grateful they weren't.

"Yea, by doing what exactly?"

"I'll think of something." She sent him a dirty look. They remained in the ozone for three minutes before deciding to descend from the skies together. A set of fresh clothes materialized on Lara and Kairos's body. The stratosphere's scent which clung on their body was now gone and replaced by the smell of newly-washed clothes.

Kairos stared at the large area of green lands under them. "So peaceful. I'm beginning to think that we're born in the wrong decade."

Lara smiled at his remark. "It's incredible that we get to see dad again. Like this." She said quietly. "He's so _different._ In an odd way."

"You're simply too used to the man in our time." Kairos replied, landing on a fresh patch of grass. A fog blurred the view of the Kent's farm. They trudged through the tall grasses and felt the dewy wetness of each blade.

"Oh, I think he's much the same. I meant to say there's something empty . . . missing inside of him. Can you not sense it?"

Kairos frowned at her. "I never knew you were a judge of character."

Lara chuckled."I'm not. That's your job."

"Clark Kent is lonely. Even with his meta-human and alien colleagues, he still feels he is alone. That no one is capable of fully understanding him. It would only cease until he meets Diana Prince. Gods, it feels weird to call our parents their names." Lara rolled her eyes affectionately. Kairos continued, "You remembered when you used to ask how they fall inlove? And we'd sit and listen to mom tell the story?"

Lara sighed reminiscently. "Yes. I always requested it before bed as a bedtime story instead of the norm. I always thought it was a badass fairy tale." She giggled. "Still now, I think it is so."

Kairos shook his head. His blue eyes twinkled. "Mom . . . she completed him in a way that Lois Lane and Lana Lang could not. Not even the mermaid Lori Lemaris with whom he had a brief affair with. He, at first, put her in a pedestal and distanced himself away from her, all the while ignoring his feelings for her. He feared that-"

"He could not be the man she might need. Dad didn't realise he had more than enough to offer her." Lara finished, smiling. Her expression suddenly wavered. "And now those are nothing. They're nothing but empty shells. Pawns doing Darkseid's bidding."

Kairos fixed his dark hair. "I beg to disagree. They're still there. At the back of their minds. Their brainwashing did not remove their memories but repressed it. I studied Desaad. The Apokolip's god of torture. He's very powerful but he's easy to manipulate if he's made unaware."

Lara perked up. This bit of information, she did not know. "Easy to manipulate? How so?"

"His origins are in New Genesis. He met Darkseid when he was young and the tyrant was but only a princeling called Uxas and a slave to his mother's wishes. Darkseid took an interest in him and tried to play him. He tricked him into believing that Desaad's two favorite pets had fought each other and his cat had killed his bird. Desaad buried the cat only to find his bird alive. Swinging in his cage. He killed the poor bird in a fit of rage. From then on, he followed Darkseid and became his main henchman."

Lara looked bemused. "How . . . morbid."

Kairos cast her a wry look. Lara added, "Would this piece of information help us?"

Her brother shrugged. "I don't know. I only indulged your question. You seemed curious."

She glowered at him before announcing, "It's sunrise. We leave this afternoon."

"Where'll we go?"

"I told you. I know a person."

Kairos snorted. "I didn't ask if you knew someone or not. Where will we find this person?"

Lara tied her dark hair in a bun. "London." She said simply.

Something told Kairos that he knew who this person was.

* * *

 ** _Kent Household_**  
 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Clark Kent closed the door of his room quietly and crept to the adjacent bedroom to check up on Lois. In spite of the fact that Martha and Jonathan knew that they've already consummated their relationship, the two didn't approve of them sleeping in the same bed while the two were in their house. They were old-fashioned that way. He twisted the doorknob of Lois's door and found her still sleeping. He stood at the doorway and stared at her, feeling his heart twinged in pain. She would've been his fianceé today if it weren't for what happened last night.

Lana had pushed Lois out of the way just as the countdown ended and kissed Clark ravenously. Lois as well as everyone were shocked. He pulled away from her and she looked at him in bewilderment, as if she had just realised what she had done.

Lana had apologized to Lois and him. But the damage was done. Lois walked out of the party in haste.

"Let the gal sleep, Clark." Martha chided, walking up to him and placing a hand on his arm. "I was just about to take a look at you two. Breakfast is downstairs."

Clark gently closed the door and massaged his temples.  
"Where's dad?"

"In the backyard, feeding the livestock. He woke up early and insisted that he needed the exercise."

"I should help him. I think I've already forgotten how farming works." Clark joked. Martha squeezed her lips into a thin line and looked as though she wanted to stop him from going. He lifted a brow questioningly.

"What?"

His mother relaxed and kissed his cheeks. "Check on the cows, sweetie. They're a bit hard to feed."

"It's nice to be back, Ma." Martha nodded in agreement. Clark left and went on his way downstairs. The smell of bacon and eggs reached his nose and he noted that he'd go back to eat them. He walked to the backdoor and noticed, for the first time, the windows. They were fastened by nails and looked chipped. His brows furrowed. What had happened when he was gone? He looked around. The windows in the same wall seemed to be fixed amateurishly. This deepened his confusion.

"Strange." He muttered, grabbing his sweater from the rack and swinging the door. He saw his father patting the soil with a shovel. "Morning, dad. What are you doing?" Clark asked, burying his hands in his pockets. Jonathan was standing on a large spot of brown soil. What's odd was that the brown soil was surrounded by white snow.

Jonathan anxiously wiped the cold sweat from his face. He already spent his morning covering his grandchildren's tracks, now his son was here asking him what he was doing. "Clearing snow away off our yard."

Clark tilted his head. "Oh." He rubbed his jaw. His five o'clock shadow felt coarse against his bare fingers. "Er . . . I noticed the windows. What happened to them?"

Jonathan pretended to shovel away snow from the yard and took no heed of his son's question. Clark's thick brows disappeared in his hairline. "Dad," he repeated firmly. "What happened to the windows?"

"Windows? What windows?"

"Dad. . ." Clark was starting to get irritated by his elusive answers. "Did somethi—"

"Clark!" Martha called out from the house. Jonathan sighed in relief. "Could you buy us some milk, darling! We just ran out of milk."

Clark shook his head and took off. A minute later, a sound of an engine roared. Jonathan could see their pick-up truck drive away in medium speed. He let out a shaky breath he didn't realize he was holding. He silently thanked his wife for the interruption.

"Well, that was nerve-racking." Kairos and Lara appeared. "We should have been quick to fix this. Sorry to burden you, Mr. Kent." Said Lara, looking apologetic.

"Nonsense. I liked the warm-up." The older Kent thumped his fist on his chest. "Gives a healthier, stronger heart."

The siblings smiled. "We've come to say our farewells, sir." Kairos said solemnly. "We'll be off to search for our brother Jon." Jonathan's cheery face replaced into an expression of sadness. Lara felt her heart contract painfully and stepped forward to hug the old man.

"We'll be back, Mr. Kent." She bit her lip. "I'm a woman of my word."

"As well as I." Kairos joined in. "Can you call Mrs. Kent for us sir?"

"Call me grandpa, young man. I can't have my own grandson calling me by that name." Kairos laughed but nodded nonetheless. Jonathan called for his wife who quickly came out. Martha was on her aprons and mittens. She looked delighted at the sight of the siblings and walked briskly to meet them.

"Why the long faces, dear?" Asked Martha.

"We've come to say goodbye, grandmother." Lara said, clenching her jaw to stop herself from shedding a tear. "Thank you so much for everything but we've wasted enough time here. Kairos and I would like to hang out here more only I'm afraid our mission awaits us."

"Is that so?" Martha asked sadly.

"Please understand, ma'am." Said Kairos. "If we ever go through all of this, we promise to visit you one last time. Our time is limited and I worry for the people in our time. We are their only hope."

Martha looked troubled. "Will you be alright? Have you any money?"

Lara interjected, "We have more than enough. Daughter and son of Superman here. We could press coals into diamonds with our hands." She joked. Jonathan Kent placed his arm over his wife's shoulder in consolation.

"They are right, Ma."

"But. . ." Martha took a deep breathe before crushing the two in an embrace. Kairos and Lara's head knocked into together and they winced. "Did they ever tell you that you look like your father, Kairos?"

Kairos's face softened. "I've been told quite a few times." He said softly, rubbing the sore spot. His head twisted to look into the distance. "He's coming."

The Kents took a step back. "I wish to meet the woman who delivered you into this world." Martha said as they watched the El siblings hover. Jonathan nodded.

"Soon." Kairos and Lara smiled before they blurred out of sight.

* * *

 _ **New Genesis**_  
 _ **Supertown**_ _ **\- Celestial City**_

A defeaning boom thundered around the city of the New Gods. The inhabitants was startled at the sudden disturbance and looked up to the skies only to see a bright cobweb suspended high in the air. The people recognized it as the boom tube portal. They gasped altogether as, one by one, its passengers came out. The Apokolips' Furies, parademons, and its two champions. Commander Kal-El overlooked the floating city and tried to see through the Genesisian palace.

"See anything?" The General asked.

Kal-El shook his head. "The walls are lined with special promethium. I'm afraid we have to find Scott Free ourselves."

They propelled downwards. The first thing they did was subdue the guards of the palace. It was an incredibly easy feat. The Kryptonian punched down several guards and entered. Behind was Diana who unfurled her electric whip and lashed it to floor, testing it. It was the General's favorite weapon. Darkseid had offered countless weapons to replace the whip she favored but Diana declined. There was something with it that she was familiar with. And it was also one of the reasons she and Lashina were not civil with each other. Lashina wielded the same weapon.

Dozens of guards halted down the hall and began to shoot at them. Kal-El didn't even flinch when the beams hit him. He zoomed and defeated them in one go. Diana frowned at him. "You could have left some for us, you know."

"There will be more, General. We don't have to compete over a small number of —"

Kal-El stopped mid-sentence as he was slanmed against a solid wall. Diana gasped and prepared herself. "Orion!" She hissed. "It's good to see you again, dear prince."

"Ah! The great General of Apokolips!" Orion grinned. "You brought Darkseid's kitties with you. How adorable."

The Female Furies roared. Diana held up her hand and stopped them before they could engage. Commander Kal-El got up to his feet and surged at Orion and launched a hundred punches at him. Diana decided to join in and coil her whip around Orion's torso. The supreme high voltage of the whip shocked him immensely. Orion screamed in agonizing pain.

Diana watched in satisfaction. Her eyes went to the Female Furies who busied themselves with the palace guards.

Her eyes twisted back to Genesisian when he started to laugh. "Oh! I applaud Desaad for his amazing skills! You two have completely lost your minds!" He smiled through gritted teeth.

Kal-El eyed him coldly. "Where is your brother?"

Even through the excruciating torture, Orion managed to mock them. "Which one?"

Kal-El pulled his collar. His eyes started to emit smoke, signifying the budding of his heat vision. "The one you were swapped with."

"I don't . . ." Orion was starting to falter. "Know. He could be," He howled in pain. "He could be everywhere." The second son of Darkseid lay sprawled on all fours. His body shook vehemently.

"Kal-El, what shall we do with him?!" Diana demanded, tightening her hold of the whip. The Kryptonian clenched his jaw.

"We go forward. Leave the whip with him. Make sure his accelerated healing is useless. With its electric field stemming directly from the lightning of Apokolips," Kal-El smirked at Orion. "I fully doubt he could heal himself fast."

Diana did not want to part from her weapon. She was about to say her protest aloud when a war cry resounded and she was forced to be separated from her hold. The General steeled her feet onto the ground and slowed her momentum. She growled when she saw Big Barda take on Kal-El. Despite being weakened, Orion freed himself from the whip and charged at her.

Snarling, Diana wrapped her arm around Orion and flipped him, his back turned to her. The New God raised his elbow and striked her ribs sharply with it. "Where is Scott Free?!" She gasped, head butting him in the stomach and catching him off guard by ramming her knee in his crotch simultaneously. Orion closed his eyes and held his precious body part for a moment. Diana did not wait for him to recover and pummeled her fist into his face.

Orion was extremely strong. They were almost equal in terms of strength and he was known for his bursts of anger. He used his anger to drew his strength in and, unlike his father and brothers, he could not control it. It was both a disadvantage and an advantage to him.

"You would not succeed! The light will always prevail." Orion exclaimed, whacking her face with the back of his palm in return. Diana touched her lip and saw blood. She roared and shouted at Stompa to fetch her whip. The Fury obliged and flung her her weapon.

"You would have been a _real_ God beside your father. Yet you turn their back from them and mingle instead with these weaklings. A waste." Diana lifted her leg to kick Orion in the stomach. The Genesisian caught Diana's leg and whirled her before hurling her into the concrete. The impact made a huge gaping hole. Diana sat up and wiped the blood on her mouth.

"My turn." She muttered. The General surged at him at supersonic speed and held him by the neck. She secured her whip throught his body and pressed the grey button on the handle. "Taste your weakness, my prince." She whispered before tossing him onto the floor like a rag doll. She let the parademons drag Orion away.

Diana looked around and spotted Kal-El still battling with Big Barda. She could see the woman was having difficulty fighting with him. The General rolled her eyes and snuck up from behind. She pressed her fingers on Big Barda's neck trigger points. The woman fell unconsciously in one swoop.

The commander looked at her. "How. . .?"

"I'm the General, Kal-El. It's only natural for me to read her file and," she pointed at her neck. "I've been told it was Big Barda's weak point. We must move quickly. It would only hold her for a short time."

Kal-El's eyes swept to the motioness Orion. Diana explained briefly, "Radion."

"In your whip?" Commander asked. It was illegal to be in possession of Radion. He looked impressed. Diana nodded.

 ** _Laboratory - Main Control Room_**  
 ** _Genesisian_** _ **Palace**_  
 _ **Meanwhile...**_

Scott Free cursed himself for not stopping his wife from going for the Apokoliptians sooner. Now Big Barda and Orion had fallen and there was no stopping the intruders. He was at least grateful that Orion had transported his wife Bekka to the Justice League for safety. Now unaccompanied, the new ruler of New Genesis was left to fend for himself. He pushed the emergency buttons to impede their entry and unlocked the special chamber where he kept the supreme motherbox. He activated the holographic projection of himself and glanced at the monitors. Kal-El and Diana were headed in his direction.

He took a deep breathe and exited the room. He flew along the hallways quickly and barked at the servants to take refuge. The palace was no longer fortified. For years, Darkseid had attempted to steal the motherbox from him and failed. It appeared that with his new powerful henchmen, he was succeeding this time.

"Barda!" Scott Free cried out as he saw his wife limping and holding onto the wall to walk properly. "We have to leave."

Big Barda shook her head. "We can't." Scott circled his arms around her waist. "We're surrounded this time."

"Aren't we always? I have the motherbox to take us away from here."

She lightly glared at him. "I told you that motherbox would be trouble. I should have destroyed that all those years ago."

Scott scoffed. "Yes, you should have."

"They've taken Orion, Scott. He's . . . that Amazon defeated him."

"Diana is a force to be reckoned with. She's a daughter of Zeus. They took her bracelets that concealed her god mode. I am even surprised she held back." Scott said seriously, his face grim.

The wall behind them smashed into smithereens. Scott and Big Barda gasped.

"Scott Free." Kal-El chuckled. "Finally."

The ruler of New Genesis was too slow for Kal-El. The commander had pinned and cuffed his hands before he could reach for the motherbox.

"NO!" Big Barda cried out. She slumped onto the floor. Diana dug her heels into her back.

"Be still, traitor." General hissed. "You'd be a good addition to the team if you complied with our wishes."

Big Barda reached for Diana behind her. Diana took her arm and held it. The sound of bone breaking could be heard. Scott's eyes widened. "Over my dead body, witch."

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Scott screamed.

"The motherbox first." Said Kal-El. "Give us the motherbox and we'll leave you and your lover alone. I'm already giving you an ultimatum. Take it." Scott Free was torn. His eyes switched to his wife and Kal-El desperately. He clenched his fists. He was close to reaching the motherbox when Big Barda whispered something incoherent. A hush passed amongst them.

"What?" Diana demanded. "What did you say?"

"I wish your sons and daughter luck." Big Barda said, she looked at the commander and general. "They'll save the universe even if we were to fail to protect the motherbox."

Diana stiffened. Kal-El gripped Scott's face, not letting himself be distracted by the lies thrown at them. "The motherbox, fool."

Bernadeth interjected. "We're only wasting our time." She produced her Fahren-knife and stabbed it in Scott. The new Genesisian king screamed at the burning sensation in his stomach. "You'll be spared. Give what Darkseid wants."

The sister of Desaad deepened the blade. Scott cried out.

"Your refusal is futile, young king. It would not save you." Scott was turning pale. His lips turned blue and he spat blood. Big Barda could not hold it any longer. She couldn't bare to see her husband in so much pain.

"Just give it to them, Scott, damn it!"

Scott fell down in a loud thud, his breathing shallow. He raised his right hand in his enfeebled state. There was a blast of blinding light. It was gone before they could shield their eyes.

Laying where Scott had lain was the motherbox. They looked around. He and Big Barda were nowhere in sight..


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Jack Snyder's making another movie. Guess who's the villain? YES, Darkseid. *punches air*. I'm so excited to see him on screen in live-action. I'm curious as to how Snyder would make him.

* * *

 _ **E**_ _ **urope**_  
 _ **Berkshire**_ , _**E**_ _ **ngland**_

Kairos's and Lara's flight to London was fairly pleasant and amusing. The sky was pretty much theirs since there was no traffic to keep them behind. Though there was an instance when a flock of migrating seagulls decided to discharge on her brother's head. For a short while, it was Lara's source of amusement and she did not let it go, teasing him and making him sour for the rest of the short trip.

"Shut up." Kairos said, casting a glare on Lara's way. A headache was starting its way to his head. He scanned the area below them.

His sister muttered, "Salty."

If Kairos heard it, he didn't give any indication he had and instead narrowed his eyes. His eyes zoomed in on one of the buildings. Lara's grin waned. She put her palm on his shoulder in concern. He didn't stir. Lara snapped her eyes to where Kairos was looking at. She gasped and closed her eyes. "Oh Merciful Minerva! Kairos, that was uncalled for!"

Kairos chuckled and turned away. "You should have known better than to tease me then."

"My eyes have been defiled!" She exclaimed, rubbing her eyes. "You shameless voyeur!"

Kairos held his stomach and kept laughing. Lara rolled her eyes and sent him a dull look. Seconds later, he was wiping his eyes and taking a deep breathe to calm himself. His sister crossed her arms. "You done yet?"

He held up a finger. "One second."

Lara threw her hands up in the air. "Zeus have pity on me..." She had almost forgotten how random he was at times. When Kairos had ran out of his mirth, they continued to their destination, occasionally examining the area for disturbances. They had a compromise wherein if a hero did not arrive at the crime, they had to intervene. So far there had been no need to do as such. Kairos, now quiet and more reserved, flew a meter ahead of her. They had crossed several countries now and was minutes away from the city of London.

Lara felt nervous. Her nerves tingled and she breathed deeply to shake it off. She increased her propulsion and in no time flew beside Kairos. He raised a brow at her. "Do you regret it?"

Lara asked, "Regret what? Leaving Smallville?" She frowned. "No. Far from it, actually. I'm just sad to remember the Kents' faces. I didn't know we'd actually leave an impression on them."

Kairos chuckled. "We promised, La. We'll go back."

"But what if we don't?" She countered. Kairos smile fell.

"Well if we don't, we just have to relive them in our mind. I know it may not be easy but life is not all about fairness. We're lucky enough to have meet them. I am content." Her brother stated sincerely. Lara's heavy heart deflated a bit at his comforting words. Winds whipped her hair around her face and she felt the raven strands with her hands.

"I could only imagine what Dad felt when they died." Lara muttered. Her eyes narrowed ahead. There it was, London. The magnificent Big Ben could be seen afar and they could hear the red buses honking loudly before the mild traffic. Without a moments hesitation, the siblings sped forward at supersonic speed. Together they landed on a building's rooftop.

Lara walked towards the balustrade and looked down. "It seems like a pretty busy day here."

"Indeed. So, is this where we will find your person?"

"I hope so." She replied simply, walking away from the low wall and entering the elevator. Kairos went after her and pressed down.

"Do I know this person?"

"I guess." Lara said. "But she died before we even get to meet her. In a way, though, we know her through mother. I only concluded she could help us because she's a former sister and therefore knows how to take us to Themyscira." She knew _where_ Paradise Island was. The only problem was she didn't know what the spell was to go through the barrier. The Amazons changed spells once in every decade.

Kairos nodded in comprehension. He tutted to himself. "How could I have been stupid? Hessia, of course!"

Lara threw her head back and laughed. "You only remember now?"

"You weren't exactly open to telling me more about her." He said in defense. He crossed his arms as the elevator stopped. Several people had stepped into the motor as they stepped out. They had caught the attention of some passersby. The siblings were stunning. There was no doubt about that. Being the son and daughter of the Man of Steel and Amazon Princess, it was only natural for them to be unnaturally beautiful. It was only then that Kairos and Lara realized that they were not wearing their glasses.

"Shit." Kairos cursed. Lara gave him a dry look.

Lara sauntered to the receptionist. The woman behind the counter stared at her politely. "May I help you, Miss?"

Lara nodded. "I'm looking for a woman named Hessia. Does she live here?"

The woman typed something in her computer. She nodded. "Yes. But I'm afraid she's not here."

"Can I ask where she is? She's a close of friend of my mother and I've - we've been told to visit her." Lara lied smoothly. It was a half-split second before the receptionist imparted Hessia's location. Lara ignored Kairos's amused look and thanked the woman.

"We should have worn the glasses first."

She scoffed. "Says the guy who gets free cake without it."

"Hey," Kairos said, as though offended. "I relish the attention." They walked on the pavement, gathering more attention from strangers. Kairos growled in annoyance and fished his glasses from his pockets. He awkwardly placed his glasses in place and blinked. Lara followed suit. Soon enough, they blended in the crowd and sped past boutiques and shops. "So we're going to this gym?"

"Yes. It's not very far. Just about 12 blocks away." Lara said. "She's teaching martial arts to children."

Kairos arched a brow in interest. "Uhuh. Forgive me, I'm having trouble imagining another General besides Philippus. Didn't mom say she's also the greatest Amazon -?"

Lara nodded in confirmation. "Healer, yes."

"And she was exiled?" Kairos added, whistling. "Rao, she must have been a large lost."

Lara didn't answer and continued walking briskly. Her stride large and quick. While the world was - still getting - used to metahumans, her speed still caught enough heads looking at them curiously. Lara, basing from her facial expressions, was deep in thought. The space between her brows was creased. Kairos shook his head and pressed his hands on her narrow shoulder, stopping her. Irritation passed through her dainty features and she snapped, "What, brother?"

"Slow down." He advised calmly. "We have enough time."

She looked around. She _did_ catch attention. "Sorry, I was thinking of something."

"Yea, it was obvious." He chimed. "What were you thinking?"

"Isn't it a bit strange? That we're sent here and - and . . . it seems so easy. How can we be so sure that we aren't being followed? That Scott is in New Genesis right this moment protecting the motherbox with Big Barda? Because for all we know, Darkseid had already infiltrated their defenses and possessed the device he had lusted for so long. If they come here, Kairos, I don't know what we should do. They've already destroyed the future. What of the past?" Lara bit the insides of her cheeks. "What if we fail?"

Kairos sighed heavily. All of a sudden, Lara's questions plagued him. He had to admit he had already pondered all the possibilities that could render them both as victors and losers but it won't do them no good to spend their mission thinking and worrying of the latter. He looked at her grimly. "We do our task no matter what comes in the way, Lara. We leave no stone unturned. Hope is not dead. After all _it_ is the prerequisite for victory."

Lara's stiffness softened. She smiled gently. "You always had a rose-tinted view of the world."

Kairos rolled his eyes. "It's not hard to be positive sometimes, you know."

She snorted. "Not hard to be pragmatic either."

Kairos smirked at her. "Touché."

* * *

 ** _Mediterranean_** _ **Sea**_  
 ** _Paradise Island, Themyscir_** a

"What is the meaning of this, Diana?" Hippolyta demanded, her electric blue eyes staring down at them with a hard expression. Princess Diana swallowed and took the hand of Jon who was looking positively alarmed at the moment. The Queen's eyes followed their movements. An hour ago, the League left. Though not without having a thousand questions thrown at the boy. Bruce had become quiet. More so than his usual brooding self.

"So you have heard what J'onn said." Diana answered calmly.

"Yes, the telepath." Hippolyta scrutinized the boy. "Is it true?"

Diana calmed her raging nerves. She bent down to carry the dark-haired boy. "It seems it is." She cleared her throat. "Meet Jonathan, mother."

Hippolyta traipsed toward her daughter and the boy. Her face was unreadable and unsure. "Jonathan. A common name in the Patriarchal world, daughter."

The princess didn't know if she should roll her eyes or not. Leave it to her mother to say that. "Boy, how can you tell that my daughter is your mother?" Hippolyta asked.

Jon was intimidated but he looked like he was used to the feeling and answered in a small, clear, and steady voice. He lifted his head to look at the Queen in the eyes.  
The three-thousand-year-old Amazon was floored and thunderstruck. Now that they were in close proximity, she could see that the boy's eyes were the color of sapphires. The same shade as Diana. The high, strong and yet round cheekbones, signifying his youth, resembled Diana's.

"I know she is."

The Queen's head snapped to her daughter. How come Diana was calm with all these revelations? "And you believe this?" It was almost a snort of disbelief.

"Mother," Diana began. If she weren't holding Jon, she would have been massaging her temples. They reverted back to speaking Themysciran. "J'onn is a telepath. He read the child's mind. He saw through the future. It was horrible. It wasn't the world we Amazons are hoping to achieve. I failed as the Ambassador of Peace—"

"No, you didn't." Jon interjected, speaking in their native tongue. "You did your best, mom. But Darkseid's forces were unstoppable."

The two women's jaws dropped. They stood, flabbergasted. Jon flushed. "You both taught me." He elaborated for their confusion.

"You caught my attention, boy. Speak." Diana closed her eyes. This was why the Queen of Amazons needed a diplomat of her own.

"Mother, please. Jon's a child. Go easy on him, I beseech you." Diana slowly put him down.

"It is as what the Martian Manhunter said, your Majesty." His boy was squeaking. It was clear Jon was a bit nervous around the older woman. But back in his time, Hippolyta stood as their mother. He grew up in Themyscira. Occasionally visiting the outside world when he wanted. Other than that, the Fortress and Paradise Island were his cradle. Being the youngest, Hippolyta was strict with him. Not letting him out of her sight and Jon was trained by the best warriors known in the island. All of them were drilled to be prepared for only Apollo knew what.

In other words, Jon loved his grandmother but there were moments when she was just downright scary. "You and your siblings were sent to prevent world domination?"

Jon had the urge to scratch his nape. Well, if you put it that way, yes. They were. He nodded mutely.

"Where are they now?" Hippolyta asked. Diana craned her head to look at him.

"I-I don't know." His shoulder sagged. "But I know they were sent to Smallville, Kansas. Where my father lived."

The Queen and Princess's brow rose in silent inquiry. Hippolyta didn't look to happy at this information. Her daughter Diana was groomed to be Queen of her people. A child from her womb and a man in the future would complicate things.

"You . . .you have a father?" Diana wanted to smack herself. She already heard J'onn mentioning him in the story several times, altogether not revealing his identity. Jon obviously told the telepath to not tell them who his father was. It wasn't the right to reveal it now. All in good time.

"Is he a mortal?" Hippolyta queried.

 _He's a_ _Kryptonian_ _powered by the sun's rays. So, no?_ "Yes — I mean, no!" Jon blushed red. "I mostly inherited his powers. My power of flight in a young age was from my mother." He demonstrated this by hovering a few inches in the air. Diana felt her heart dropped. She looked at her mother whose expression was imperceptible but it was plain that she wasn't pleased.

The Queen turned to Diana. "You will tie yourself to a man, daughter?"

Diana flinched at her blunt words. "Jon, leave us, please."

Jon looked up. He understood. When the boy was out of sight, Diana lightly glared at the Queen. "Mother, you lied to me."

"Lied?" The Queen repeated. "How did I lie to you, Diana?"

Diana started to walk back and forth.  
"That I was born from the soil of our land! That I can never be able to conceive a child of my own and I accepted all these because it is the _truth_ but now I doubt my very existence. Is it the truth or am I being lied upon?" She said the words with indeliberate passion that made the Queen's breath hitch.

"You are my daughter." Hippolyta said, face expressionless.

"That is not the answer I seek." Diana replied, almost exasperated.

"From the day you were born, my daughter, your fate was woven here in this very land we step on. Your destiny lies here in Paradise Island and if weren't for the order of the gods of Olympus, there would be no need to make peace outside!" The Queen closed her eyes and took Diana's hands in hers. "Would you let a man come between your true purpose, daughter?"

Diana furrowed her brows and slowly untangled her fingers from her mother. Her face was the poster child of skepticism and disbelief. "Is this the reason why you are in such a disposition? Because of a man that is supposed to be the father of my, not one, but three future children?"

"The Bana would not approve of a King or Prince consort." Hippolyta said distastefully.

"They have their own laws and ruler, mother." Diana stated sternly. " _You_ were the one who told me that I am incapable of reproducing."

"Yes, I was." Hippolyta admitted. "I only assumed that no mortal could be able to breach through your maidenhead."  
They both uttered this as though they were discussing the Themysciran weather. Diana, realising that their conversation had reached an impasse, bit her lip and sighed. Her mother was not telling her something. She knew this because of her ability to sense whether a person was telling the truth or not.

"The Justice League requests an audience with Jon. They need further data to enable them to help him. I will take him tomorrow at the Watchtower." Diana turned to leave. "Give the boy a chance, mother. Do you not miss the sound of a child's pitter patter?"

Hippolyta grudgingly agreed. Diana smiled.

* * *

 ** _Mount Olympus_**  
 ** _Home of the Greek_** ** _Pantheons_**

The Greek goddess of Marriage and Fertility looked down at the swirling reflection pool. By her left was her daughter Strife who was lounging indolently on a plush love seat. Strife let out a loud irritable sigh. "You would think that I being a goddess would have lots of recreations to do." She stood up and walked towards the goddess Hera whose eyes were narrowed in slits. Even from a mile away, the goddess of evil could sense her mother's anger radiating.

"I should have known that my unfaithful husband would bed and impregnate that ungrateful Amazon." Her teeth were gritted. Very much like Zeus when angered, her pupils flashed with lightning. "Now that bastard child of his is wandering everywhere, innocent of her mother's mistake. How could I have not known that all these times they worshipped me, they were hoarding a bastard of Zeus behind my back?"

"You could not have known, mother. She's just been free of the Island just a year ago." Strife grinned. "But I bring news that I've been waiting to impart to you."

Hera turned away from her. She had no time to play Strife's mind guessing games. She had to plan the Amazon's downfall and demise. "It is of Wonder Woman as well."

Hera shot her a glare. "What of the bastard?"

"My half-sister's future progenies had come here to, let's say, save the world." Strife circled her. "The future is no place for neutral gods like us, mother. Do you want to know the children's paternity?"

Hera hissed. "Tell me."

"The Kryptonian Gaea took in."

Down below, the mortals could hear a loud feminine roar of outrage.

* * *

 _ **Europe**_  
 ** _London, England_**

The siblings stared at the tall red building before them. They could tell it was old and weathered but it stood proud amongst its young neighbors. Lara scratched her brow. They had arrived after almost eight minutes of walking. "Is this it?"

Kairos eyed the entrance. He scanned through the building and found a small gymnasium where children wearing Gis were doing kicks and push-ups. A tall, brown-skinned woman were instructing them. Kairos knew by her stance and presence she exuded that she was the one. "I see Hessia."

Lara hummed. Together, they crossed the threshold.

 ** _Meanwhile ..._**

"But Miss Daniels, I'm hungry!" A brown-haired boy whined, close to tears. He was sprawled on all fours after five minutes of non-stop warm-ups. One girl added, "And tired!"

"We need a break!" They chorused.

Their teacher chuckled nodding. "Okay, ten minutes everyone and then we're off." There was a loud whoop of joy. She went out to go to her locker when she saw two people walking in her direction. Both dark-haired and tall. They shared a few features. Hessia surmised they were related.

"Good morning. How may I help you?" The former Amazon asked, brows furrowed in question.

"Hessia?" The girl asked, looking at her expectantly.

Hessia blinked. "Yes. Who are you?"

The young girl stood straight. A pair of silver bracelets materialized on her wrists. Hessia's eyes widened. A sister! No wonder the girl was familiar. "I am Lara of Themyscira. This is my brother Kairos. We've come to ask for your help."

 ** _Thirty Minutes Later ..._**

"I do not know what to say." Hessia sat, stunned and overwhelmed by what she had just heard. They were seated on the benches of the small gym. Them, the only ones occupying the place after Hessia dismissed all her students.

"You are the only sister I know of to gain us access to Paradise Island."

Hessia stood up, her face a mask of worry and disappointment. "I'm afraid I could not help you with that, princess. I've left Themyscira and forgotten most of their ways. However, I recommend you to go to their Embassy and sign for a visit. It will cost you a fortune."

"Money is not the problem here." Lara said. Kairos paused. "Wait, so you're not exiled?"

Hessia narrowed her brown eyes at him. "I left, boy. Did you not hear what I said?"

Kairos cleared his throat. "Loud and clear, ma'am." They watched as Hessia picked up her large duffle bag and swung it across her torso. The siblings got up.

"Then we traveled all the way to London for nothing." Lara announced, her voice brittle with suppressed annoyance. "The Embassy!" She threw her hands up. "I can't believe this. It would be days before our visit could be approved! Hessia, surely you know alternative ways to enter the Island. Our brother Jon is there and we need him."

"How do you know your brother is there?" Asked Hessia. "He might have landed somewhere else."

Kairos crossed his arms. "I liked to think he wanted to see our mother. He's spent his childhood in the dark. I'm surprised to see he hasn't turned like Bruce Wayne yet."

"If you don't want to go to the Embassy, I suggest you seek Justice League." Said Hessia. The siblings were silenced.

"The League would be too incompetent." Kairos tightened his jaw. This was why he worked alone with his sister. After all his experiences with the work of Justice League, he knew too well to be involved with them. He didn't harbor any resentments — kind of — but he was still sore at them for forgetting so easily.

"We . . . we'll try." Lara said unconvinicngly. She didn't like the idea either.

Hessia stared at them. A smile smile crept to her lips. "You told me Philippus trained you two?" She picked up an arnis stick, twirling it in a fast space before positioning her feet firmly onto the ground. "Let's get a good look at that."


	8. Chapter 8

Note: Been over a year since I marked this as Discontinued. This chapter was supposed to be the last one I'd upload but I forgot to bloody update this so this was all forgotten until I decided to reread all my past drafts.

* * *

Jonathan Kent or seldom referred to as Jon-El waited for Diana outside the palace with patience — a trait that could only be attributed from his father. Her invisible plane was positioned just outside the grassy courtyard of the Amazons amphitheatre. He walked around Themyscira, waving at the bemused Amazons at the market. He turned many curious heads as he passed by the stalls. Who was this boy and why was he wandering alone? Jon was dressed in a blue tunic and he trotted along the streets in his sandals. He would have been mistaken as a native due to the aura of familiarity and confidence he emitted as he rounded the path of white stone.

His smile was wide, lips split so wide that his cheeks hurt. Everything and everyone were so similar from his time that he didn't feel misplaced at all! In fact, he felt quite delighted eyeing the people and plants and remembering the spots he hid in when he played hide-and-seek with his friends. But then his smile faltered, turning into a deep frown as he realised what state was Themyscira in now. Their Island might have been already _coup_ _de_ _main-ed_ and they were not there to defend it.

But there were the Pantheon. They had divine awareness. Surely, they could have seen Darkseid's intentions beforehand. The problem was that they were neutral. Apathetic to the point that they cared only for their self-reservation and nothing else.  
He didn't have a special place for his grandfather in his heart. Truth be told, he'd only seen him once and that was when he was only an infant, which didn't count at all. His older siblings had seen him. Kairos twice — the birth of Lara and Jon. Lara once — the birth of Jon. _Gods,_ he sneered inwardly, _the most selfish beings in the Universe._

Where were they when they needed them? He was mostly glad the dysfunctional family side of his mother didn't take part in raising them. That would have been a complete disaster. Not that they would take their immortal time just to raise three half-alien and half-divine kids on behalf of their half-sister Amazon princess. Hera was already vexed by them. The only being amongst the Olympians that made sense was Hermes and that was saying something.

Jon grinded into a halt as he finally found the open sea. He looked up, curious about what would happen if he flew over the island and left to find Kairos and Lara. Diana would not be happy. He scratched the scar on his left-eye and blinked. He was very much happy to see her and even more happy to know that he would soon see his father in the Watchtower. He imagined himself jumping in his arms and sitting on his father's shoulders just like he used to when he was four.

"Beautiful, is it not?" Jon turned around. It was Donna Troy smiling down at him. She took a step forward and squeezed his shoulders. "How's your stay here, little prince?"

"I feel very welcomed, aunt Donna."

She peered at him wistfully. "Wow, you're really my nephew, aren't you?"

Jon didn't know what to say so he both shrugged and nodded. "I . . . just, I don't want to seem presumptuous but I hope I'm not making you uncomfortable."

"Nonsense! I'm actually flattered."

"Flattered...?" Jon repeated. He shook his head. "I . . . are we leaving?"

"Just give her a minute more. She's being called by her duties and goodness knows how annoying that is! It's Christmas!" Donna exclaimed. "I have questions, Jon. A lot of them and it is not my place to ask them but I'll save myself from the trouble. This Darkseid, will he come for you here?"

"Yes." Jon said without hesitation. "With his legion of parademons and his Furies. They'd be relentless and they would stop at nothing to prevent us from stopping him." He said with his acerbic tone. Donna raised a brow and gave him a probing look.

"Hera, you talk like her too. You are very much hers. There's no denying that." Donna said seriously. "Very well. We, Amazons, will be prepared to retaliate if they ever come here and strike us. This Darkseid would not dare lay a hand on you, Jon. That I am sure of. Or else, he will regret it."

She clearly didn't know _much_ about Darkseid to think he'd be defeated that easily. Nonetheless, he felt comforted.

"I wonder who your sire is." She looked thoughtful. "Let's see. Do I know him?"

"Uhhh . . ."

"I'll take that as a yes." She beamed and took her time in perusing him. Jon's round cheeks flushed. "Well, I have an inkling who he might be. I'm not going to say who it is though."

Jon tilted his head. "Why not?"

"For the sake of suspense." Donna waved her hand. "I'm surprised you're not attached at Diana's hip at the moment." She lightly teased before adapting a more stern stone. "Little one, I'm sorry for what you and your siblings had to endure. To watch your parents be taken away and be given a burden. Hera, what were those people thinking? Send children to do their work for them." Jon swallowed down the lump in his throat and stared through the woman in front of him.

"This task is not a burden." Jon cut her off, annoyed at Donna for assuming that they weren't capable of completing the task. "They knew what they were doing when they sent us here. Trillions of lives are in our hands and we are the one and only sliver of hope of their hope but they _believed_ in us. They were convinced that we are the key to our parent's redemption." Jon blinked. "And I hope we _are._ "

A slow smile crept up on Donna's mouth and she lent her hand toward the boy. "You are an awfully perceptive for a boy your age. How old were you again?" Jon spoke beyond his years. She had met several kids his age and met none like him. She squeezed his small hands pityingly. They started walking back to the palace.

"I'm supposed to be going on eight this October 4." The boy said proudly, forgetting the speech he had just delivered just a second ago, looking like every bit of the seven year old boy he was. "The day I will hunt my own stag and skin it." He sounded so excited Donna couldn't help but laugh.

"The offer to goddess Artemis." She said surprised. "Our very own male Amazon."

"Well, there's my brother Kairos to consider." Jon replied. "He offered the goddess a wild boar."

"And what of your sister?"

"I was told Lara wrestled a crocodile and snapped its neck."

Both of Donna's brow raised, intrigued. "Really?"

"Yes and she was not so satisfied that she offered the goddess another chase too. My sister can be rather frightening at times."

"I'd like to meet her. She sounds delightful."

Jon giggled. "I'm sure she would be very happy to see you."

"Never mind the Queen." Donna said quickly. "I know she's intimidating but she's just . . . wary of the matter of your paternity."

Jon shook his head wryly. "I'm used to it. She warmed up to my dad though, I guess, . . . in our time. She stood as our mother and I get why she's being so . . . hostile." _And a bit hypocritical._

Donna nodded in agreement, smiling. "Mother is overbearing at times but she's just being protective of Diana. She's the heir and she doesn't want Diana straying from the path she set for her. Her joining the Justice League already divided the barrier to her duties as the Crown princess and our Emissary. Mother is not pleased but she wants her to be happy."

"Jon!" The voice of Diana called, appearing in her Wonder Woman armor. Her midnight blue hair was clasically tied in a braid updo. She trotted down the steps of the palace. The Amazon sighed in relief, spotting the child and Donna together. "Merciful Minerva, child, I've been asking around for you. Come on, we're scheduled at the Watchtower."

Jon let go of Donna's hand and ran to Diana. "Watchtower!" He cried enthusiastically. "Finally."

Diana chuckled. "Yes, Watchtower." She gestured for Jon to step into the invisible jet. When he got in, she turned to Donna who was looking at her pensively.

"You've talked with the boy?"

"He's a smart child." Donna replied simply. "With fire like yours."

Diana shot her a small smile. Donna rolled her eyes. "Good luck with him. Children can be quite a handful."

Diana quirked a brow. Donna explained drolly, "I work with teenagers who act like five-year-olds, Diana. Don't look at me like that.

—

"Is the tunic to your liking, Jon?" Diana asked, attempting to make a small conversation with the boy while she drove the jet upwards. Jon jumped in his seat, wriggling comfortably.

"Yes." He nodded, dark curls jumping on his forehead. "I like blue. It feels a bit airy though. I feel naked." He added honestly, pouting. Inwardly, he was thankful that he had clean undies underneath. Diana chuckled.

"I'm sorry but we have no clothes like the ones you wore when you arrived here. Your clothes are torn and dirtied and I called my assistant to buy clothes for you earlier this morning. We'll be going to the Embassy to fetch them." Diana pointed out. She cleared her throat, uncomfortable.

"Before or after we go to Watchtower?" Jon inquired.

"Quite impatient to get out the tunic, are we?"

Jon swung his legs and giggled. Diana pushed the acceleration button before she turned to the boy. "After." She replied. "Did you not wear tunics in your time in Themyscira?"

"I did." Said Jon. "I prefer tees and shorts though."

"Did Donna show you around?" Diana asied.

Jon shook his head, once again sending his raven curls jumping around his forehead. Diana had the urge to maternally swipe the boy's locks from his face. She tightened her hold of the yoke. "I ran around by myself."

"I see."

There was that silence once again.

"Listen, Jon . . ." Jon averted his eyes to the younger version of his mother. Diana took a deep breathe. "I want to tell you how much I am glad to meet you. I never imagined myself being a mother and this is all new to me. Forgive me."

Jon's eyes softened and he nodded. "There is nothing to forgive. I," he started fiddling with his fingers. Diana noticed he would do it when he's nervous. Some sort of coping mechanism for his imminent unease. "I just really missed my mom and it doesn't really help that you're literally her. If it makes you comfortable, I could call you by your name." He offered.

Diana didn't know what to say so she gulped. "Mother or mom would be fine." It would be cruel of her to let her own (future) son call him Diana, no matter how strange it was and how uncomfortable it made her.

Jon beamed, showing his dimples. Diana could not help but smile back.

"So what are your siblings' plans? Do they intend to go to Justice League too?"

Jon sighed. "Kairos is too stubborn to seek help from the League. Lara may be persuaded but they're both convinced that the League can't help them."

Diana's brows creased in confusion. "Are they blaming the League for your parents' abduction?"

"Sort of." Jon replied, his lisp emphasized by the trembling of his voice. It was blatantly clear he feared for his elder siblings. "They plan to go against Darkseid by destroying the Scott Free's motherbox. Alone."

Diana maneuvered the plane away from a flock of migrating birds. "That's reckless. They can't do it alone. Not without help."

Jon nodded in agreement, his blue eyes now a lighter shade of dark blue. "Kairos and Lara are strong. Both skillfully trained and wise. But they lacked experience despite having to defend their lives numerous times from foes. They tend to fight too little with their mind."

Diana's eyes twinkled and she chuckled wryly. She tended to fight too little with her mind too.

"We have to find them before this Darkseid does. From what you said, I think Darkseid may have already found a way to get to you three."

Jon puffed his fat, rosy cheeks and blinked his tired eyes worriedly. With the sunlight shining through the glass, the scar running diagonally across his left eye seemed to be as prominent as ever. "If you don't mind me asking, Jon, why did your scar never heal?"

Jon's hand immediately flew to his scar and he flushed. "I think it has something to do with the weapon that woman used on me. A kryp," he gasped, clamping his mouth tightly with his hand.

"What, child?"

Jon grimaced.

"Go on." Diana said patiently. "As long as you're willing to tell me this. If not, then it would matter little since it is yours to tell."

Jon hesitated and he measured his words as he spoke,  
"A kryptonian blade could only scar a Kryptonian permanently, which means Lashina used a blade made out of Krypton's metallic compounds. Magic is one of our weaknesses and a magical weapon can wound us mortally but it's not enough to leave a scar or a mark. That leaves me to my only conclusion that she indeed used a Kryptonian blade."

Diana looked at him in curiosity. "What's a Kryptonian?"

"Oh." Jon said. He thought she knew what a Kryptonian was. "Kryptonians were the inhabitants of the dead planet Krypton. Krypton was consumed by their core three decades ago. My father, he's the last survivor of their race and that makes me and my siblings halflings."

Diana opened her mouth and closed it quickly, loss for words. "So your father is a child of the stars?" She asked skeptically.

Jon saw the look on her face and said, "Does that worry you?"

"No, child. Not at all. I'm just . . . shocked. How have I come to love and marry him? Tell me his story."

Jon hummed, thinking. "Well, he grew up with humble beginnings. He was raised by the Kents when his ship landed in their farm. So dad was accustomed to the outside world more so than you are right now. And you guys met, became friends, and more than friends, and uh. . . us." He gauged her reaction.

"I'm sorry, child. I lost you."

"Well, he kinda had — has a fianceé right now. A bit complicated." Jon said flushing.

"That could only mean your dad is a colleague of mine, is he not?" Diana asked softly. This man had a fiancèe. What the hell happened? "Go on, Jon. Do tell me more."

Jon grinned eagerly and fixed himself on the seat.

—

Lara wiped the tears from her cheeks before her brother could see them. She dug her nails into her palm in frustration. "I just want this to end, Kai, is all."

Kairos smiled at her sympathetically. "I know, Lara."

"Surely there must be a way to get Jon." She bit her lip. "There's the Boomtube. We'll never going to use it, will we not? Might as well use it to get Jon."

"And what? Startle a nation of Amazons and attack us with magic-based weapons that could possibly kill us before we even get out hands on Scott's motherbox? Thank you, Lara, for that."

She rolled her eyes. "I am a sister." She presented her silver cuffs. "I wear this cuffs to pay homage to our sister's sufferings from the hands of Heracles. They will recognize me."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not. The thing is, we both came from the future. We didn't exist in this timeline . . . yet." Kairos massaged his temples. "There's a chance we'll never be born. Our sisters won't recognize you. Not unless you have psychic powers to make them believe you are from the future."

Lara folded her arms across her chest. "Oh, so you are suddenly a party pooper now, eh? The Kents believed us. Why not the Amazons?"

"Point taken." Kairos nodded and got up from his perch. Hessia entered the room with a tray of hot tea. "Sister, your hospitality has greatly moved us but we fear that we wasted so much time."

Lara rubbed her forehead. "We should have headed here after our landing."

"Oh, Lara. Not now." He grunted. "The time we spent on Smallville is something I or you — especially you should not regret."

Her eyes softened. "I know that."

Hessia clapped her hands. "Well then!" She announced with her thick Londoner accent. "I suppose I must not impose on you two any longer. Your Highnesses, I am deeply honoured to have met you."

"And we you, ma'am." Kairos replied courteously. "Can we rely on your aid if we are in dire need of a hand?"

Hessia laughed, nodding. She led to them to her balcony. "You can count on me. May the gods guide you."

Lara scoffed.  
"Thank you but that gods had long since abandoned us. They had never answered our prayers. We do not seek their guidance nor whisper their names into the wind." Kairos blinked at her ludicrously. She ignored him. "Our god now is Rao and only _he_ — and only he protected us. Forgive me, Hessia, for my blasphemous words but my grandfather is an old fat who does nothing but sits on his throne and whore himself out." She almost hissed the words.

"Grandfather. . .?"

"We musn't tally any longer now, Lara Kal-El!" Interjected Kairos, sending an anxious glance at the dark skinned Amazon. "Lady Hessia, we bid you good-bye." He pulled her wrist and out they went into the balcony.

They waved goodbye. Lara huffed. "Before we leave, may I ask you something, Hessia?"

"You may, princess."

"It is Christimas."

Hessia's lips tugged. "Indeed."

"Why were you teaching those children in the middle of a holiday?"

"Those children were orphans, princess. They asked me to teach them for they have nothing to do. They asked it from me as a gift."

"On a holiday?"

Hessia shrugged. Lara turned her head to look at Kairos. Her brother jerked his head outside. Nodding, she hugged her Amazon sister and bid farewell.

Kairos was about to lend his hand to her when something tied in his arms quick as a flash. Lara gasped as she recognized the whip. "LASHINA!"

"Princess!" The sinister voice said exuberantly. Lara's blood boiled and she gritted her teeth. "How I've missed you!"

Damn, they're here.


End file.
